Official University
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: Kuroko dan kawan-kawan menjadi mahasiswa disebuah kampus elit yang menyediakan jurusan untuk Seme dan Uke. Lalu, akankah mereka menemukan sang pujaan hati di kampus tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Pro **tu de **lo **tu de** g**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy (Aman Boww)

**###**

Saat ini sudah sewajarnya pendidikan menjadi hal yang diutamakan orang tua untuk anak-anaknya. Mengingat dimana-mana negara-negara sudah mencanangkan program pendidikan gratis, mulai dari Sekolah Dasar hingga SMP, SMA ataupun bangku perkuliahan.

Namun dinegara ini, pendidikan gratis hanya sampai taraf SMA, itupun tergantung kemampuan otak yang dimiliki setiap siswa. Siswa yang pintar pastinya akan bersekolah di SMA elit dengan segudang fasilitas wah ditambah tenaga pengajar yang profesional. Sementara yang biasa saja otomatis akan mendapatkan sekolah yang biasa pula dengan fasilitas seadanya. Karena itulah terlihat sekali kesenjangan antara sekolah satu dengan lainnnya. Tak akan bisa seorang yang biasa saja duduk bersebelah dengan orang yang pintar. Karena sekali lagi kukatakan, bung. Semua sekolah ini berbasis kemampuan otak.

Namun saat ini kita tidak akan membicarakan sekolah gratis berbasis kemampuan otak tersebut. Karena hal itu sudah biasa. Sudah basi dan bahkan sudah menjadi tema berjamur di fic-fic yang lain.

Kali ini kita akan membahas soal sekolah yang tidak gratis, alias bayar. Ya, kita akan membahas tentang dunia perkuliahan yang kejam dengan segala macam mata kuliah dan dosen yang galak serta tugas yang bila ditumpuk akan memenuhi kamar kalian hingga ke langit-langit. Soal bayaran… jangan ditanya, saya tidak mau mendeskripsikan secara detil agar anda tidak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk mendaftar. Karena pendaftaran penerimaan mahasiswa baru telah ditutup.

Nah, marilah kita lihat sebuah kampus antik dan unik di Negara ini. Kenapa antik? Karena kampus ini tersebar di beberapa distrik. Hal ini dikarenakan, negara ini merupakan tujuan utama para calon orang sukses yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Kita sebut saja nama Negara ini adalah NegaraTEMPAYAN –Tempat para pelayan. Oh… jangan salah sangka, maksudnya adalah Negara yang dihuni oleh orang-orang yang siap melayani anda untuk menjadi sukses. Sesukses apa? Entahlah, bisa jadi sukses dalam rejeki, karier, jodoh, asmara ataupun sukses dalam menguras harta.

Adapun nama kampus ini adalah KAMPUNGAN –kampus Punya Orang lah Gan. Dia membuka cabang dimana-mana. Sebagai contoh, kampus Kampungan ini membuka cabang di distrik Kurobas, dimana para siswanya terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang berasal dari Negara Kurobas dan bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa Kurobabas, lalu ada juga yang berada di distrik Free yang siswanya berasal dari negeri Free dan berbahasa Ferere, selain itu ada pula yang dibuka di distrik SnK, Bleach, Gintama dan juga Durarara. Namun gagal untuk membuat cabang di distrik Doreamon dan Chibi Maruko-chan. Hal ini dikarenakan Negara tersebut penduduknya kebanyakan masih kecil dan tidak cukup umur untuk masuk ke kampus Kampungan yang terkenal ini.

Lalu dimana letak uniknya? Ya… cukup kalian ketahui bahwa setiap kampus memiliki beberapa fakultas dan juga jurusan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kampus Kampungan ini. Ada jurusan MAKARONI -Mak, aye maen komputer ni- yang mempelajari dunia perkomputeran baik yang black maupun white, baik keluaran apel, anggur, semangka ataupun durian. LANGSENGalias langsung sreng, yang mempelajari cara menggosreng-gosreng apapun menjadi makanan yang sedap ataupun "seddaaapp" –setelahnya dapat. Dapat apa? Dapat mati tentunya.

Namun dari semua fakultas yang sebenarnya ada banyak dan enggan saya sebutkan satu-satu –karena malas memikirkan singkatannya- ada sebuah fakultas yang sangat diminati. Fakultas tersebut adalah FAKIR MISKIN –Fakultas kefujoshian dan Ilmu pengerape-an cowo manis dan maskulin. Jangan tanya kenapa singkatannya lebih panjang daripada fakultas yang lain, kasian nanti anda bacanya kelamaan kalo hal itu harus dijelaskan juga.

Fakultas ini terdiri dari dua sub jurusan. Yang pertama jurusan "Gigieloh" –Gile, Gw Seme Gitu Loh. Ingat jangan dibaca terpisah menjadi gigi dan eloh, itu sangat menjijikkan, ya kalo giginya bagus, kalo engga. Bacalah dengan bahasa dan gaya anak muda jaman sekarang, gigieloh. Aduh…kenapa masih gigi eloh? Baiklah saya berikan phonetic symbol alakadarnya: /gigilooooohh/. Ya…seperti itu…bagus….bagus.

Adapun sub jurusan yang kedua adalah "Geuleuh" –Gueh Uke Eluh. Tolong dibaca dengan memperpanjang "euh" yang terakhir. Kenapa? Coba bayangkan, ketika anda betemu seme idaman yang tiba-tiba bertanya-

"De, kamu jurusan apah?"

"Geuleeeuuuuuhh…"

Dijamin, maka sang seme akan nosebleed seketika mendengar ke "euh"-an anda.

Nah oke. Karena saat ini kita sedang di distrik Kurobas, maka marilah kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Eits… ingat pendaftaran mahasiswa baru sudah ditutup, sekarang hanyalah sesi wawancara untuk menentukan para calon siswa yang akan masuk fakultas apa dan sub jurusan apa. Dan saya tahu, kalo anda lebih tertarik pada fakultas Fakir Miskin. Maka dari itu, lebih baik mari kita liat live show nya langsung dari Fakir Miskin yang terkenal.

.

.

Eitss..ternyata **To be Continue.** Ya sud, silahkan kalian pilih dan tentukan saja OTP yang kalian inginkan disini selain AKAKURO. Biar nanti saya pertimbangkan dan saya buatkan.

Mengenai Rate-nya silahkan anda juga yang menentukan. Saya sedang ingin membuat tulisan tergantung permintaan.

Bagaimanapun ini hanyalah salam pembuka.

Sampai jumpa

**Sign**

**Mizuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I-en-i-ni. Ka-e-ke-el-a-la-es. Ge-u-gu-we-e-we (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no BasUke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, Bahasa kacauww, (Aman Bouww)

**###**

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, karena saat ini kita akan melihat proses penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Kampus Kampungan –Kampus Punya Orang lah Gan- tepatnya di Fakir Miskin –Fakultas Kefujoshian dan Ilmu Penge'rape'an Cowo Manis dan Maskulin- yang berada di distrik Kurobas, maka tanpa membuang-buang waktu saya akan ajak kalian semua untuk melihat kegiatan di Fakir Miskin. Silahkan menikmati.

Qcuaubc dbcvcjj xxkbsh, hbcuvduxxakia ubaa hbuhbdk roffnnb hcfxdiyxakk jhfveei.

"Dchjdsfuybfkbio iijxiwiefu ewbo" Yjhvduewfkjjw

"Ahdbojo wu99fojjcity hbwegfoc kknbegn" Hhfbegndlw02

.

Maaf, saya lupa memberikan anda alat khusus supaya anda bisa mengerti bahasa Kurobabas. Untuk mempersingkat waktu demi melihat perjuangan adek-adek kita yang ingin masuk jurusan Gigieloh –Gile, gw Seme gitu loh- dan Geuleuh –Gueh Uke Eluh- maka silahkan anda makan ini.

'Konyaku penterjemah'. Teng nong neng nong neng. Nyam nyam nyam... Kraus Kraus Kraus… Glek Glek Glek… Kraus Kraus Kraus.

.

"Atsushi, kenapa kau juga ikut makan Konyaku penterjemah seperti orang-orang aneh itu?" Himuro Tatsuya memandangi makhluk polos disampingnya.

"Habis aku lapar, Murocchin." Jawab Murasakibara Atsushi santai.

.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Panggil seorang Emba-emba dari balik meja yang bertuliskan 'Penggilesan' –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan. Kalian akan tahu kenapa mereka disebut Penggilesan. Yah…kalian akan tahu…kalian akan tahu…!

Namun, jangan pernah protes dengan kata 'pengseleksian' ataupun huruf 'g' satunya lagi yang tidak memiliki penjelasan mengenai singkatannya tersebut. Pokoknya jangan protes. Ingat… ini demi kebaikan kita bersama kawand!

"Oke, nama kamu Murasakibara Atsushi kan?" Tanya si Emba-emba langsing berambut coklat ketika Murasakibara sudah duduk manis didepannya.

"Udah tau nanya. Emba sendiri siapa?" Murasakibara memandangi dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan.

"Saya Aida Riko. Tolong bersikaplah lebih sopan." Jelas Aida sambil melihat-lihat formulir yang sudah diisi Murasakibara sebelumnya.

"By the way, disini kamu menuliskan kalau kamu mau masuk ke jurusan Geuleuh, Gueh Uke Eluh. Apa kamu gak salah?" Aida mulai menatap tajam.

"Engga lah."

"Alasannya?"

"Karna saya mau sekelas sama Murocchin." Murasakibara langsung lirik-lirik mesum ke arah Himuro Tatsuya dan cowo manis yang dilirik cuma bisa mesem-mesem gak jelas.

"Oke! Yang namanya Murocchin cepetan kesini!" Perintah Aida sambil mukul meja.

"Mba, yang sopan dong manggilnya." Murasakibara terlihat tidak senang.

"APAH?! MASBULOH? Masalah buat loh?" Murasakibara langsung kicep begitu Aida mengeluarkan aura yanderenya.

"Maaf ada apa?" Himuro segera mendekat, berusaha menenangkan Murasakibara.

"Ini orang, Uke lu apa Seme lu?!" Aida nunjuk-nunjuk orang gede mirip titan ungu didepannya.

"Enn…dia Seme saya Mba." Jelas si pemuda manis bertompel kecil di pipi.

"Ya udah! Udah jelas kan! Murasakibara kamu masuk jurusan Gigieloh. Murocchin, kamu masuk jurusan Geuleuh." Aida nunjuk-nunjuk dua sejoli itu bergantian.

"Engga bisa gitu dong Mba, saya kan udah bayar. Saya kan gak mau dipisahin sama Murrochin. Emba gak ngerti sih perasaan saya." Murasakibara mulai meluk-meluk Himuro gajelas. Tak ingin nasib memisahkan cinta mereka bedua.

"Masalahnya, Seme mana yang mau punya Uke kaya lu?! Yang ada bukannya lu yang direp, tapi mereka malah ngarep buat lu jadiin Uke. Ngerti gak sih?! Penampakan lu tuh kayak titan distrik sebelah. Lu engga cocok masuk jurusan Geuleuh." Aida makin gak sabar. Gimana bisa makhluk titan warna Ungu ngarep buat masuk jurusan Geuleuh? Oh…dunia ya… Emang deh ah!

"Tapi-"

"Emangnya, lu gak mau belajar trik-trik buat bikin Uke lu tambah klepek-klepek sambil ngarep-ngarep buat dirape sama lu?" Aida mulai bisik-bisik nista ke arah Murasakibara.

"Enn….Ya udah deh, saya masuk Gigieloh ajah." Murasakibara langsung salaman ala bapak-bapak pengajian yang abis ambil berkat tiga bungkus sekaligus.

"Bagus."

.

.

"Next, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ha'i.."

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" Aida memanggil lagi.

"Ha'i.."

"Eh, perasaan ada suaranya... Kuroko…"

"Iya Mba, saya disini."

"Huahhh!" Aida kaget, kenapa tiba-tiba ada makhluk unyu rambut biru bin imut di depannya sekarang. Oh Tuhan… sejak kapan…! Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Oh….rasanya pengen meluk ini makhluk unyu deh ah…! Oohhh… Salahkah bunda mengandung hingga ia dipeluk duluan sama Satsuki?

Eh! Satsuki?!

"Se…sesakk…" Wajah Kuroko tambah pucat.

**PLETAK!**

"Satsuki, apa-apaan lu meluk-meluk pasien gw!" Aida langsung mukul kepala Momoi Satsuki pake penggaris.

"ittee…" Cewe rambut pink panjang dengan body aduhai langsung megang-megangin kepalanya yang benjol.

"Mou…Riko-tan pelit ihhh…" Momoi manyun-manyun ala mas koki yang kelebihan aer garem di dalem kolem.

"Abisnya, kamu kan harusnya ngurusin stan sebelah sana." Aida nunjuk stan sebelah dengan semangat empat limanya. Tidak rela makhluk imut didepannya menjadi korban keganasan si cewe pink gak tau malu yang sukanya maen rebut pasien orang.

"Iya…iya…aku pergi…" Momoi langsung meninggalkan Aida dan Kuroko yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan namun terpisahkan meja diantara keduanya.

"Ehem…Kamu pasti banyak yang naksir kalo di jurusan Geuleuh." Aida senyum-senyum ngebayangin yang engga-engga.

"Summimasen, saya tidak berminat di kelas Geuleuh, saya mau di kelas Gigieloh."

"Boleh-boleh…"

"Makas-"

"Apah! Ulangin coba! Tadi mau jurusan apa?!" Aida yang histeris kembali menggebrak meja.

"Gigieloh." Ulang Kuroko dengan innocentnya.

"ELO GILA APA GILA BANGET, HAH?!" Aida tetereakan di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Maaf Mba, nyembur tuh…"

"Eh…maaf…" Aida langsung ngelap mulutnya.

"Gini ya dek"

"Nama saya buka dek, saya Kuroko." Potong Kuroko.

"Iya, apa kata lu aja deh." Aida mulai sweatdrop.

"Saya gak mau ya, dikelas nanti para Seme pada noseblend gara-gara liat pemandangan indah terus-terusan dikelas mereka." Lanjut Aida.

"Menurut saya Mba gak indah-indah amat kok." Celetuk Kuroko dengan wajah datar ngeselinnya.

"Maksudnya bukan gw! Tapi elo!" Aida mulai garuk-garuk meja.

"Udalah Mba, intinya saya masuk jurusan Gigieloh kan?"

"Nak…hidup itu emang kejam." Aida memegang kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Maaf, papah saya gak pernah kawin sama Emba, papah saya punya selera."

**JLEB!**

"Huahhhhh!" Aida acak-acak rambut. "Siapapun singkirkan orang ini! Jangan sampai gue ngebunuh Uke cantik disiinihhhh!" Aida teriak-teriak sambil banting-banting meja. Membuat Murasakibara yang ada didekat situ harus menahan tangan sang Penggilesan supaya gak ngelempar tong sampah terdekat ke wajah cowo imut berambut biru laut tersebut. Sementara Himuro, dia langsung mengamankan Kuroko agar selamat dari amukan Aida, sebelum Aida kerasukan Papan Panas –Para penjaga penggilesan paling ganas.

.

.

.

"Next… Ryouta Kise…" Aida mulai memanggil cobek –calon bibit bebet bobot oke- selanjutnya setelah ia minum dua gelas air untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Saya, Mba." Pemuda keren berambut kuning emas berkilau langsung duduk dihadapannya. Sesaat Aida langsung terbius oleh kehadiran sosok yang benar-benar..ahhhh…begitulahhh pemirsaahh…

"Rambut kamu bagus… Kamu pake sampo apah?" Aida megang ujung rambut Kise. Diusap-usapnya rambut halus tersebut.

"Plis deh Mba, hari gini shampoo doangan. Krimbat lah, modal dikit kek biar keren."

**Jlebb!**

Aida speechless. Oh my God! Demi apaaahhhhh! Kenapa para cobek songong semua tahun ini! Nandeeeeeeee?! Oshieteeee?! Osienaiiiiii!

"Ehem… Kamu mau masuk jurusan apa?" Aida sudah mulai malas menanggapi kegilaan jenis apapun saat ini.

"Geuleeeuuhhhh.." Jawab Kise seduktif.

Murasakibara dan beberapa orang Seme langsung muntah ditempat. Begitupula Aida.

"Mba kenapa? Masuk angin?"

"Hueekkkkkkk…!" Aida kembali muntah setelah melihat wajah Kise.

.

.

"Oke, kenapa mau masuk Geuuleuh?" Tanya Aida setelah memakai koyo cap Malas –Mak, panas lah, sumpee deeh!- di lehernya.

"Soalnya fans aku minta aku buat pairingan, jadi mereka bikin OTP KiKasa gitu dech." Jelas Kise sok imut.

"Kikasa? Maksudnya, Aki-aki makan kaen kasa?" Aida nahan diri biar gak muntah lagi.

"Ya ampun..demi apahhhh?!" Kise mangap gak percaya.

"Iya, gue tau." Potong Aida.

"Tapi yang bener aja. Masa KiKasa sih? Masih waras gak sih lu?"

"Maksudnya?" Iris madu yang sok manis cuma bisa heran ditempat.

"Plis deh Kise. KiKasa gitu loh…! Masa sih lu mau nyebrang tembok demi menuhin OTP KiKasa lu? Buat apa lu milih kuliah disini kalo ujung-ujungnya buat KiKasa-an doang?"

"Eh?"

"Sadar dong Kise, sekali belok tetep belok! Gak usah sok lurus segala kalo lu gak bisa! Mikasa itu cewe meeennnnn..! Elu mau dimakan Titan Eren? Dikunyah-kunyah Kraus Kraus, terus ditelen Glek Glek Glek, hah?! Daripada sama Mikasa, mending sama Titan debil imbisil ajalah! Ketawan! Lebih cocok buat lu!" Aida emosi jiwa, baginya menyebrang distrik adalah aib yang memalukan. Tidak boleh dilakukan!

"Bukan Mikasa, tapi Kasamatsu tauuuuuuuuu…" Kise mulai manyun-manyun kaya ikan cupang yang habis dikasih makan daon singkong selembar.

"Oh.. maap..maap.." Aida langsung cengar-cengir.

"Kasamatsu senpai, sini-sini…!" Aida langsung melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Kasamatsu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada apa?" Kasamatsu langsung menghampiri Aida dan Kise. Membuat Kise langsung berasa dag dig dug, terdengar suara bedug di dalam jantung.

"Ini, ada cobek yang mau pairingan sama lu, lu mau engga?" Aida langsung to the point. Membuat Kasamatsu mau tidak mau langsung memperhatikan Kise dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ehem…" Kasamatsu memandang Kise lekat-lekat.

"Kamu emang mau masuk jurusan apa de?" Tanya Kasamatsu seduktif, membuat wajah Kise langsung memerah seketika.

"Ge…Geuleeeuuuhhhhh…" Jawab Kise tak kalah seduktif. Lalu…

"Uuuueeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Kasamatsu, Aida, Murasakibara, Kuroko bahkan semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung muntah berjamaah ditempat.

Kise langsung memutih. Dengan lunglai iapun meninggalkan Fakir Miskin dengan air mata berderai.

.

.

.

**#To be continue aja#**

.

.

Sumpah…saya udah gak kuat nulis semua ini… Maag saya bisa kambuh dan disangka gila nanti. Biarlah saya lanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya…pliss pengertiannya…saya capek nulisnya...hahahaha

Untuk **ShizukiArista, Eqa Skylight, Sagitarius Red, 5., AkashiKazune1, ShilaFantasy, Kitsuneshi Rei, Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, YuuRein, Tisa's Flower, Flow Love, sofi asat, Akita Fisayu **dan** jesper.s **saya bales lewat **PM** aja ya review kalian yang menginspirasi itu.

Untuk** hancf, Dena Shinci **dan **Guest** OTP nya apa aja, bisa diliat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou uda baca, ngereview dan nyemangatin Mizuki. ^^

Buat follower, favorite and reader thank you so much. Kolom review masih Mizuki buka selebar-lebarnya kok.

Mengenai Rate, sepertinya semua setuju untuk mempertahankan fic ini di rate T. Yah…minimal sampai bulan puasa berakhir. Mohon doanya supaya Mizuki bisa update cepet terus biar Mizuki gak punya banyak utang buat ngelarin fic-fic Mizuki. Amien

.

**See you soon on the next chapter, Minna!**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I-en-i-ni. Ka-e-ke-el-a-la-es. Ge-u-gu-we-e-we (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO(S), Boy x Boy, OCC, Bahasa kacau, (Aman Bouu)

**###**

Masih ingatkan kalau kita saat ini sedang menyaksikan proses masuknya calon mahasiswa ke jurusan yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka? Nah… Perlu diketahui, karena insiden sebelumnya menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa, termasuk pada sang Penggilesan –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan- maka mau tak mau kegiatan tersebut dihentikan selama satu jam demi menghilangkan dampak-dampak negatif akibat kekurangan ion positif. Andai saja air minum Po' Nani Sweat mau menjadi sponsor penerimaan mahasiswa tahun ini. Pasti keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Pasti para korban bencana Kise tidak akan dilarikan ke Rempeyek –Ruang empo-empo ngerawat pasien yang sakit dan kritis. Karena itu ada baiknya kita ucapkan terima kasih kepada Negara Doraemon yang mensponsori cerita ini dengan konyaku penterjemahnya, sehingga kita semua bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi di Fakir Miskin ini.

Hidup Doraemon!

Hidup!

Hidup Doraemon..!

Mati!

Eh… siapa itu yang bilang mati? Ah…sudah…lupakan penghianat diantara kita yang tak tahu berterimakasih itu. Mari kita lihat keadaan selanjutnya bersama-sama, langsung dari… Rem~pe~yek!

.

.

"Riko-tan, kamu gak apa-apa?" Suara cewe sexy terdengar di telinga Aida Riko. Perlahan Aidapun membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris manisnya untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Ah…pasti dia ketiduran hingga dia bermimpi horor sepanjang hari. Dunia oh dunia...kenapa mimpi ini begitu kejam padanya.

"Kalo udah sadar mendingan kamu balik lagi ke meja Penggilesan gih." Jelas Momoi Satsuki terdengar absurd.

"Be…berarti gw gak mimpi ya? Semua kejadian ajaib ituuuhhhhh…?!" Aida mulai terdengar frustasi.

"Kalo kamu gak kuat, biar aku yang gantiin, gak apa-apa kok?" Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum. Membuat Aida buru-buru bangun dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Gak perlu. Gue gak akan biarin lu ngehadapin semua bedebah itu sendirian, kawandd!" Aida memegang kedua pundak Momoi dengan gaya para pejuang yang sedang menyemangati temannya di medan tempur. Membuat Momoi langsung terharu dan memeluk Aida dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Ne…Satsuki… Kalo lu meluk gw, gw takut nih cerita disangka yuri. Kasian authornya nanti gak ada yang mau ngeripiu lagi."

"Iye..iye…gw juga meluk lu cuma buat sekalian ngelap keringet gw doangan kok."

"Sialan lu."

Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari Rempeyek menuju meja Penggilesan untuk melakukan eksekusi.

.

.

.

"Next…." Suara Aida mulai membahana kembali.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Yooo." Seorang pemuda berkulit tan langsung menghampiri meja Aida. Duduk dan menyandarkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Eh, cobek…! Sopan dikit kek!"

"Aduh aduh…jangan galak-galak dong Mba… entar dadanya tambah rata loh…kaya Emba yang disono dong…gak marah-marah…makannya dadanya-"

"Lu ngomongin dada? Dada lu aja kempes kaya balon abis meledak. Gaya-gaya nyeramahin dada orang! Udah! Mau masuk mana lu!" Aida memotong pembicaraan Aomine. Bagaimanapun ini masih terlalu awal baginya untuk mengeluarkan sifat yandere ataupun ilmu kanuragan-nya. Sabar…sabar…sabar…

"Mba, saya mah cowo… Dada saya gak kempes kaya dada Mba. Dada saya itu sexy kay-" Aomine langsung menghetikan ucapannya.

"Lu mau ngomongin dada, paha, apa ayam? Apa lu mau gw jadiin ayam goreng sekalian?" Tanya Aida dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Yeah…sepertinya roh Papan Panas –Para penjaga penggilesan paling ganas- sudah mulai merasuki jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ju..jurusan aja Mba..ma..masih bisa kan…?" Aomine langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya begitu bahaya mulai terasa mengancam.

"Oke, Gigieloh apa Geulueh?" Aida kembali normal, enggan untuk sekedar melihat formulir yang sudah diisi Aomine sebelumnya. Dalam hati dia sudah bisa menebak kalau Aomine Daiki adalah cobek –calon bibit bebet bobot oke- yang sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi Seme yang…ahhhh….ahhh…ahh…begitulaahhhh…ahhh….

"Terserah Mba aja mau masukin saya dimana."

"Kok gitu? Alasannya?"

"Soalnya saya masuk sini juga terpaksa Mba."

"Terpaksa gimana?" Aida mulai kepo dan memandangi si calon ultimate Seme didepannya.

"Gini, mamah papah saya minta saya buat ikutan kakak kembar saya. Sebagai adik yang gak mau durhaka terus disumpah masuk neraka, ya udah…saya ikut aja."

"Ohhh, jadi kamu kembar! Ohmaigat!" Otak mesum ala fujoshi Aida mulai bekerja.

"Pokonya kita itu mirip banget deh, makannya aku nurut aja pas kembaran aku daftar disini." Aomine bercerita dengan semangat.

"Ya udah, cepet panggil kembaran kamu kesini!" Perintah Aida dengan tampang mesumnya. Gak kebayang seperti apa jadinya kampus Kampungan ini kalau ada dua Seme sexy nan exsotis jalan berdua dan diteriaki oleh cobek-cobek dari Geuleuh. Pasti itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang aduhai hai hai..aduh asiknya…!

"Kak..! Ada yang mau ketemu nih, Kak..!" Aomine berteriak tanpa sedikitpun berniat meninggalkan bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian...

"Mana kakak kembarnya?" Aida masih senyum-senyum nista.

"Ini kakak saya…"

"Mana? Mana?" Aida melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru.

"Ha'i…saya disini."

…dan….

"HUAHHHH! Kamu kan yang tadiii!" Aida syok bukan main, ketika tau siapa yang ternyata menjadi kakak kembar Aomine Daiki.

"Ini kakak saya, Kuroko Tetsuya… Mirip kan?" Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko.

**Duak!**

"Mirip Mbahmu! Darimananya mirip, hah?!" Aida teriak-teriak setelah sempat memukul Aomine memakai Borok –Buku observasi cobek-cobek Kampungan- yang terletak dimejanya.

"Mba..udah dibilang juga…muncrat mba..ko diulangin lagi sih…" Kata Kuroko datar.

"Eh..maap…kebiasaan.." Aida mengelap mulutnya, namun-

"Aaarrgghhhh! Ini bukan waktunya protes tentang kemuncratan gw! Ini waktunya protes tentang status kekembaran elu berdua!" Aida mulai teriak-teriak lagi.

.

.

"Oke… lu bilang lu berdua kembar kan?" Aida menunjuk ke arah Aomine dan Kuroko bergantian.

"Ya iya lah… Orang buta juga tau kali Mba kalo kita tuh kembar." Jawab Aomine.

"AARRGGHH! Orang buta mana bisa tau! Gw sendiri aja gak yakin kalian kembar! Dari mana coba miripnya!" Aida kembali frustasi. Sepertinya ini memang hari terberat bagi dirinya sebagai Mamalia –Manusia yang masih layak hidup didunia. Yah…walaupun di buku-buku IPA yang namanya mamalia itu bukan hanya manusia, tapi biarkanlah di fic ini dijadikan pengecualian. Karena kalau diganti dari Manusia menjadi Makhluk, artinya bisa terlalu luas pemirsah. Jujur saya tidak mau disamakan dengan kodok yang notabene adalah makhluk –makhluk amphibi maksudnya- ataupun hantu yang sebenernya juga adalah sama-sama makhluk… Yah, walaupun lebih halus jadi gak kelihatan. Nahlo! Hati-hati…dia ada dibelakang kamu…Khihihihihihi!

"Ehem! Gw heran, lu berdua miripnya dimana coba?" Aida langsung meneliti tubuh Kuroko dan Aomine yang disuruh berdiri. Ingat… tubuhnya yang berdiri, bukan salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tolong jangan berpikiran mesum terlebih dahulu. Ini masih bulan puasa kawand!

"Tinggi badan jauh..."

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengangkat Kuroko dan membuatnya berdiri di atas bangku.

"Sekarang sama kan." Jawab Aomine percaya diri.

"Kulit udah kaya areng sama kapas orang mati."

Aomine langsung balik badan, dan-

"Nah..sekarang mirip kan…" Jelas Aomine sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berbalut bedak hasil pinjaman dari Kise yang kebetulan ada didekat situ.

"Engga begitu juga keles…" Aida sweatdrop.

"Sifatnya juga beda… yang satunya pendiem tapi ngeselin" Aida melirik kearah Kuroko, "Yang satunya lagi songong tapi ngeselin…" Lanjutnya.

"Aahhhh…aku juga kan pendiem…aahh.." Tiba-tiba Aomine berpose moe sambil gigit jempol dan menunduk malu-malu, ditemani sinar menyilaukan dan bunga-bunga bertebaran sebagai latar belakang.

"Aomine, kalo lu kaya begitu terus, gw bisa muntah lagi loh…" Aida double swetdrop.

"Yah…setidaknya, kami sama-sama ngeselin…" Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan tau!" Aida mulai emosi lagi. Entah mengapa menurutnya Kuroko itu manis, hanya saja jika dia diam tanpa bicara. Haruskah ia meminjam lakban dari fotocopy sebelah agar Kuroko diam supaya tetap terlihat moe?!

"Setidaknya rambut kami sama…" Celetuk Aomine.

"Sama dari mananya hah! Yang satu biru laut yang satu biru butek! Mananya yang sama?!"

"Sama-sama pendek." Ujar Aomine dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"AARRGGGHHHH!" Aida benar-benar frustasi diangkatnya meja Penggilesan. Dengan aura hitam diarahkannya meja tersebut kepada kembar absurd dihadapannya.

"Mba…sabar Mba…sabar…biar saya jelaskan…biar saya jelaskan…" Aomine mencoba menenangkan Aida. Kemudian iapun bercerita mengenai status kekembarannya, setelah sebelumnya sempat menyuruh Sang kakak kembar pergi menjauh agar selamat dari amukan monster berkepala Penggilesan. Jujur, menurut Aomine gelar Penggilesan memang sangat cocok disandang oleh Aida Riko. Ya…sangat-sangat cocok malah.

.

.

**~~Flashback~~**

.

.

"Mamah…anak kita yang udah lahir sebentar lagi mau dibawa kesini loh. Kata suster kembar! Cowo kembar Mah…" Seorang lelaki berkulit tan memandangi sang istri yang tengah terbaring diranjang rumah sakit pasca melahirkan.

"Papah udah liat belum?" Tanya sang istri berambut biru laut sepanjang bahu.

Nah… untuk memudahkan, mari kita sebut saja mereka Papah dan Mamah. Jujur, saya tidak mau memberikan mereka nama, mengingat banyaknya tokoh dalam fic ini ditambah singkatan-singkatan absurd yang menuntut untuk terus diingat hingga fic ini tamat. Jadi saya tidak mau menambah beban pada otak saya dan juga pemirsa sekalian dengan nama-nama yang harus diingat. Biarlah otak kita sedikit murni, sehinggga kalau ada ilmuwan yang mau membeli, otak kita akan berharga tinggi.

"Belum… Mamah sendiri udah?" Tanya Papah dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

**CKREK**

Seorang suster datang membawa dua orang bayi di lengan kiri dan kanannya. Yeah, bagaimanapun rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit murahan, jangan berharap kita bisa melihat suster-suster muda nan cantik berlalu lalang dan hanya diperbolehkan membawa satu bayi demi keselamatan. Suster disini relatif sedikit, karena sang pemilik Midorimati Hospital ini tidak memiliki banyak uang lagi, sehingga membayar gaji susterpun kadang-kadang telat hingga tiga bulan. Tapi jangan tanya kenapa harus tiga bulan, karena sayapun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu.

"Ini anak Ibu dan Bapak Daiki…" Sang suster menyerahkan anak yang dilengan kanannya kepada Papah dan yang dilengan kiri kepada Mamah.

"Aihh...anak kita manis ya Mah… Mirip kamu…putih…. Unyu unyu unyu…" Papah mulai menggoda bayi mungil yang terlelap di gendongannya.

"Ah…ini mah mirip kamu Pah.. Dekilnya sama banget… Uuhhh...anak gantengnya Mamah..." Mamah mengelus pipi bayi tampan yang saat ini juga sedang terlelap.

Lalu…

"Ehh…!" Kedua pasangan itu saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian padangan mereka beralih kepada kedua bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Suster! Ini gak salah?"

"Engga Pak." Jawab Si suster kalem.

"Kali aja ini ketuker sama anak orang lain…" Papah kembali memastikan.

"Aduh Bapak…boro-boro bisa ketuker…selama lima tahun aja yang ngelahirin disini cuma Si Ibu doang…" Jelas suster tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Papah langsung memandang tajam kearah Mamah.

"Mamah gak selingkuh kan?"

"Iiihhhh… Kok Papah bisa bilang begitu?"

"Ini buktinya anak kita beda! Udah Mamah ngaku aja deh!"

"Papah jangan ngomong sembarangan dong! Mamah gak pernah selingkuh! Cinta Mamah cuma buat Papah seorang!" Jelas Mamah tegas, membuat wajah Papah tersipu malu.

"Jangan-jangan Papah yang selingkuh…"

"Apaaahhh?!" Papah memandang tak percaya.

"Ngaku aja deh Pah." Mamah balik memandang dengan sinis.

"Mah, kalopun Papah selingkuh, yang ngelahirin itu kan Mamah, bukan Papah!"

"Ohh…jadi bener Papah selingkuh?!"

"Ehh?"

"Mamah minta Cerai!"

Kata-kata terakhir Mamah pun segera mendapat sambitan berupa tangisan keras dari dua bayi mungil yang berada diruangan tersebut.

.

.

**~~End Flashback~~**

.

.

"Nah…begitu ceritanya Mba…"

Aida yang berlinangan air mata setelah mendengar cerita Aomine langsung memegang kedua pundak Aomine dengan erat.

"Cerita yang menyedihkan…"

"Begitulah Mba…" Aomine nangis bombai sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Ahh…malang benar nasib kau, nak…"

"Maaf Mba…ibu saya bukan yuri….dia punya selera tinggi."

Seketika aura hitam langsung menyelimuti Aida. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari kedua kembar absurd secara bergantian di hari yang sama. Emosi Aidapun menguar, terlihat bibirnya mulai berkomat-kamit mengucap mantra.

"_Bumi…Api…Udara…Air…"_

"Emm..Emba…kit..kita lagi ngomongin jurusan kan yaa…" Aomine mulai merinding.

"_Hanya avatar yang bisa menguasai keempat elemen..."_ Aida masih membaca mantra sambil menggerakkan tangannya dalam posisi _Kameha-meha_, membuat cobek-cobek disekitar situ segera menjauh dari TKP –Tempat Kejadian Prahara.

"Sa..saya nurut kata emba aja…saya Masuk Gigieloh!" Aomine teriak ketakutan.

"_dan membawa keseimbangan bagi-"_

"Saya masuk Gigieloh! Saya masuk Gigieloh!" Aomine makin histeris.

"Oke sip…" Tiba-tiba Aida menghentikan mantra pemanggil Papan Panas tingkat Avatar begitu mendengar keputusan Aomine. Membuat Aomine dan para peserta lain langsung menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

"Next…Takao Kazunari."

"Ha'i." Seorang laki-laki berambut belah tengah berwarna hitam pekat datang menghampiri dan segera duduk di depan meja Penggilesan.

"Oke...Takao Kazunari ya…"

"Iya benar."

"Ehh..tunggu dulu…" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut hitam namun tidak belah tengah datang menghampiri Takao dan Aida dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Wawancaranya bisa dibarengin gak Mba?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian kembar juga?" Aida mulai mengamati.

"Hah? Siapa? Kita?" Takao bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Eh..kita gak kembar kan ya?" Kali ini Si pemuda satunya yang berbicara. Untuk memudahkan, saya beritahu, soalnya kalianpun pasti sudah tau kalau pemuda tersebut adalah Izuki Shun.

"Masa sih? Padahal lebih mirip loh kalo jadi kembaran dari pada dua orang tadi…"

–"Hatsyyii..." Kuroko dan Aomine tiba-tiba bersin disuatu tempat.-

"Cieee…ciee…yang kembar..ciee…" Suara Aida mulai absurd.

"Mba…kita gak kembar…sumpah deh…" Jelas Takao.

"Tapi rambutnya mirip, matanya mirip, kulitnya juga mirip lohh… Ciieeee…kembar nih yee." Goda Aida.

"Begini Mba… Rambut saya belah tengah, rambut dianya gak belah tengah." Jelas Takao lagi, kali ini sambil mengibas-ngibaskan poni belah tengahnya dengan gerakan penyanyi dangdut yang mau naik panggung dan menyanyikan lagu 'hamil tiga bulan.'

"Tapi kan sama-sama item." Protes Aida

"Enn…soal mata deh… Mata saya itu Eagle eye, mata dianya Hawk Eye." Kali ini Izuki ganti menjelaskan.

"Yaelah, dikamus artinya sama-sama elang, keles…" Aida tidak mau kalah.

"Tentang kulit putih, kebetulan saya mah rajin mandi susu, makannya jadi putih. Kalau Izuki mah mandi aer tajin, makannya dia juga putih. Tapi itu putih yang beda Mba, putihnya putih tajin." Takao menjelaskan seperti slogan iklan sabun di tipi-tipi.

"Sialan lu…tau darimana hah?"

"Ya udah ya udah… Oke kalian gak kembar! Saya terima pernyataan itu. Nah, nama kamu siapa?" Aida memandangi pemuda berambut tanpa belah tengah tersebut.

"Saya Izuki Shun."

"Ennn…sebentar…" Aida mencari formulir bertuliskan Izuki Shun. Kemudian dengan cekatan tangannnya membuka Borok, ia menekan-nekan borok tersebut menggunakan mata pulpennya yang runcing sehingga nama Takao Kazunari dan Izuki Shun dapat tertera jelas pada Borok tersebut.

"Okeh…kalian berdua mau masuk Gigieloh ya?" Tanya Aida dan segera diiyakan oleh Takao dan Izuki.

"Enn…kalo diliat-liat emang sih kalian berpotensi buat masuk jurusan Gigieloh. Tapi bagaimanapun, bisa disebutin alasannya gak?"

"Saya mau mengejar calon Uke idaman saya." Jelas Izuki mantap sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya keatas dan kebawah. Layaknya Oom-oom kesetrum kabel mixser yang sudah digrogoti tikus rumahan.

"Saya pikir, saya cukup tangguh kok untuk menjadi Seme ideal." Takao percaya diri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Namun urung melakukannya kembali, karena Aida sudah bersiap mencolok matanya dengan ujung pulpen jika ia kembali mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bisa masuk ke-" Aida menghentikan perkataannya ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menelepon.

.

"Moshi-moshi."

[Halo Riko-tan, aku udah selesai… Begini, di daftar Borok aku jumlah Semenya lebih banyak dua orang…gimana dong…? Kamu cek deh…di Borok kamu, kamu kelebihan Uke gak?]

"Enn…sebentar…" Aida mulai membolak balik Borok miliknya.

[Riko-tan…pliss…tolongin gue… entar gue suruh abang gue buat buru-buru ngelamar lu deh… Pliisss…]

Rikopun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian kedua iris manisnya mengarah pada kedua Mamalia didepannya.

"Iya, ini kelebihan dua kok. Tenang aja… Tapi tolong jangan nyuruh abang lu ngelakuin hal-hal aneh. Oke!" Aida kemudian menutup sambungan telefonnya.

"Gimana Mba, kita masuk Gigieloh kan?" Takao memastikan.

"Engga, kalian masuk Geuleuh."

"Hah, kok bisa?" Protes Izuki.

"Bisa aja, kenapa engga. Udah sore, gw mau pulang. Lu berdua masuk jurusan Geuleuh. OK!" Jelas Aida sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Ahhh…ya udah lah… aku rapopo" Jelas Takao yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Mba, jangan KKN deh!" Izuki mulai emosi jiwa begitu melihat Takao yang pasrah saja menerima keputusan Aida yang dianggapnya semena-mena. Hidup itu butuh perjuangan bung, dan Izuki bukanlah tipe cobek yang mudah menyerah begitu saja.

"Siapa yang KKN. Udah, pokoknya kamu masuk Geuleuh." Jelas Aida tanpa mau repot-repot memandang wajah Izuki.

"Saya gak terima, gimana bisa cowo keren bin macho kaya saya masuk Geuleuh. Saya mau jadi Seme Mba…Mba ngerti saya gak sih…sakitnya tuh disiniiihh!" Izuki mulai nunjuk-nunjuk dada kirinya gak jelas.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" Aida cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya sakitnya tuh disiniihh! Masa saya masuk Geuleuh, padahal cowo unyu rambut biru aja bisa masuk Gigieloh…harga diri saya tersakiti Mba..."

"Hah?" Aida mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Matanya langsung memandang ke stan sebelah, dimana ada seorang lelaki imut sedang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Maka, tanpa ba bi bu be bo –ada babi makan kebo- Aidapun segera berlari kearah pemuda itu berada.

"Ucapkan selamat, karena saya berhasil masuk Gigieloh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Aida.

"Aapaahhh! Demi Apaaahhh!" Aida langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Momoi, Si Penggilesan yang bertanggung jawab atas diterimanya Kuroko di jurusan Gigieloh.

"Ma…maaf…abis aku gak tega…gak apa-apalah Riko-tan…jangan terlalu keras sama peraturan…" Jelas Momoi sambil senyum-senyum, berharap Aida mau mengerti.

"Gimana bisa hah! Dari tampangnya aja udah keliatan kalo dia tuh Uke… inget… UKE! Dari proporsi badannya, tatapan matanya sama kulitnya juga semua orang tau kalo dia tuh U-KA-E-KE, UKE! Diliat dari sisi manapun dia tuh UKE!" Aida emosi jiwa tingkat tinggi. Setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya selalu menekankan kata Uke dengan jelas. Gerakan tangannya yang dramatis pun selalu menekankan siapa Kuroko sebenarnya, dan gelar apa yang pantas disandang oleh si surai baby blue itu di Kampungan tercinta ini.

Semua orang terdiam, mengerubung, menyaksikan adegan dramatis namun tidak romantis antara Aida, Momoi dan Kuroko yang saat ini tidak sedang terlibat dalam kisah asmara bercabang tiga, belang tiga dan punya anak kembar tiga.

"Cepet, tulis ulang statusnya, SE-KA-RANG!" Perintah Aida dengan sangat tegas sambil menekankan kata yang keluar terakhir dari mulutnya.

"Ta…tapi, aku gak bisa." Momoi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Satsuki…ganti sekarang! Gw bilang ganti sekarang!" Aida kembali memerintahkan Momoi, namun si gadis bersurai baby pink itu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menunduk. Membuat Aida jengkel setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya Momoi yang dia kenal memasukkan cobek ke jurusan yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Apa Momoi berniat menjadikan kelas Gigieloh sebagai kelas berdarah?! Entahlah! Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Momoi yang dinilainya terlalu mengambil resiko ini.

"Sini Biar Gw Yang Tulis!" Aida langsung mengambil Borok yang ada di meja Momoi dengan kasar. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar agar dapat menemukan nama Kuroko Tetsuya didalamnya.

"Ano…Aida-san…" Aida langsung menghentikannya kegiatannya begitu Kuroko mengucap kata.

"Aku tau, aku tidak tinggi… Aku juga tau kalau tubuhku tidak kekar." Kuroko menundukkan wajah. Membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Wajahku juga terlalu manis… Mataku, bibirku juga kulitku, semuanya tidak seperti para calon Seme disini…" Air mata terlihat menetes, meluncur mulus ke pipi halus dan jatuh di atas kedua sepatu putih bersihnya. Tak lama isakanpun mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ta…tapi apakah salah ka..kalau ak.. aku mau menjadi Seme?" Tanya Kuroko lirih di sela-sela isakannya.

"Apa salah kalau aku menjadi Seme…hiks…hiks…" Kuroko mengelap air matanya yang terjatuh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak salah kok Kurocchin… sudah jangan menangis lagi..." Murasakibara mendekat, menempatkan dirinya dibelakang Kuroko, lalu dielusnya punggung si pemuda yang berkali-kali lebih mungil daripada dirinya itu.

"Ak…aku ingin menjadi Seme…hiks...hikss…." Kuroko kembali mengelap kedua matanya yang berair dengan kedua punggung tangannya secara bergantian.

"I..iya...kau akan menjadi Seme…kau pasti akan mejadi Seme…" Kali ini Aomine Daiki yang menghampiri dan kemudian mengelus-ngelus surai aquamarine di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Iya-ssu...pasti kau akan menjadi Seme yang baik, aku mau kok jadi Uke-mu...jangan khawatir…" Kise ikut memegang pundak sebelah kiri Kuroko, bermaksud untuk memberi kekuatan pada Kuroko.

"Hueeee…hiks...hiks...hikss…" Suara tangis Kuroko pecah, wajahnya ditegakkan namun tangannya tetap mengusap-usap air matanya sendiri secara bergantian.

Dan

**CROOTTHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Para Seme langsung menahan hidungnya supaya tidak mimisan akibat melihat wajah Kuroko yang penuh air mata dan dihiasi semburat kemerahan yang begitu menggoda iman dan takwa.

"Enn…Sa…saya pikir, saya tidak apa-apa masuk kelas Geuleuh dan dia masuk Gigieloh…" Jelas Izuki yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat Aida, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi hidungnya.

"Haahhhh…?" Aida terheran-heran.

"I….iya…tidak apa-apa…saya masuk Geuleuh aja, biar orang itu yang masuk Gigieloh…" Izuki meyakinkan Aida sambil tetap memandangi Kuroko yang saat ini masih dikelilingi tiga lelaki keren.

"Hah….ya sudah kalau itu keputusan kamu…" Aida menghela nafas panjang. Ditutupnya buku yang memuat nama-nama cobek beserta jurusannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Kuroko kamu masuk Gigieloh, Izuki kamu masuk Geuleuh." Jelas Aida, dan langsung mendapat sambutan kegembiraan dari banyak orang. Tak terkecuali Kuroko sendiri yang saat ini langsung memeluk leher adiknya dengan erat.

"Momoi, ayo pulang…" Aida langsung berjalan menjauhi kerumunaan diikuti Momoi yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Aida tidak pernah tau, bahwa saat itu ada senyum tipis yang terukir di salah satu sudut bibir si pemuda manis berambut biru laut tersebut.

"Hehehehe…Berhasil…"

.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Setelah membaca ulang ketika editing, saya cuma bisa bilang "Astagfirullah hal adzim… Ada apa dengan otak saya! Hahaha…" –walaupun humornya cuma sampe ¾ bagian awal fic ini.

Yah…chapter ini –yang isinya puanjang banget- sampai sini aja ya. Mulai chapter ini udah gak bisa minta pairing lagi. Semua pairing udah Mizuki kantongin, walaupun cuma numpang lewat aja nantinya…biar gak kehilangan fokus Akakuro –seperti yang kalian minta. Buat yang gak terlalu suka dengan pairing yang saya hadirkan nanti, tolong jangan tersinggung ataupun marah… Marilah kita buat fandom Kurobas ini senyaman mungkin dengan bervariasinya pasangan. Stop Fanwar Beybeehhh!

Nah sebagai bocoran, chapter depan Mizuki akan menghadirkan kelas Gigieloh terlebih dahulu. **Minna bisa request kira-kira mata kuliah seperti apa yang cocok di berikan di kelas Gigieloh ini.** Segala masukan minna akan sangat membantu Mizuki untuk melanjutkan cerita berbau absurd ini. Karena dari awal, cerita ini memang Mizuki buat berdasarkan permintaan pembaca yang digabung ke dalam plot yang sudah Mizuki buat sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk reviewer yang selalu memberi inspirasi dan hiburan tersendiri untuk Mizuki. Reviewnya Mizuki bales lewat PM aja ya, ** .5, Sofi asat,** **Kitsuneshi Rei, 68, Flow Love, haradakiyoshi, Kanae Miyuchi, kiaara, Akita Fisayu, YuuRein, ayanesakura chan, ShilaFantasy, Sagitarius Red, Ra Chan234, Myadorabletetsuya** dan** KUROUJI.**

Untuk **Rie Nagisha** makasih buat dopingnya di hari minggu lalu…ihihihi… *Smirk

Untuk **Mel,** **Neko Neko **dan** SKET Machine,** **guest,** pairingnya tetep ditekankan di Akakuro…sisanya hanya sekilas aja.. gak apa-apa ya..

Terimakasih juga untuk follower, favorite dan silent reader yang sudah setia mengikuti fic ini. Itu kolom reviewnya masih banyak yang tersedia kok…hahaha

Akhir kata…

**See you next chapter…**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Give me Gi –Bring me Gie –Show me Loh (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya, Mizuki no Kawaii. Saya hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OCC, Bahasa kacau, (Aman Bouu)

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

.

Halo saudara-saudara yang budiman dan masih setia dengan Fakir Miskin tercinta, kalian tentu masih ingat apa kepanjangan dari Fakir Miskin di fic ini. Ya…Fakultas Kefujoshian dan Ilmu Penge'rape'an Cowo Manis dan Maskulin. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak ada jurusan untuk para Fujoshi di fakultas ini. Perlu diketahui, Kampungan –Kampus Punya Orang Lah, Gan!- ini adalah kampus yang membuka banyak cabang, dan cabang di distrik Kurobas ini adalah cabang ke tujuh. Mungkin ada diantara kalian yang protes, kenapa bukan cabang ke seratus empat belas atau empat ratus sebelas, yang merupakan gabungan nomor punggung dua pemain basket terkenal yang saudara-saudara sudah ketahui milik siapa. Bagaimanapun, ini kampus kawan. Ini bukan perusahaan franchise yang bisa membuka cabang berjarak lima rumah dengan cabang yang lain.

Kampungan ini merupakan kampus yang masih berkembang dan masih membutuhkan banyak uang, khususnya Kampungan yang terletak di distrik Kurobas ini. Sehingga mau tidak mau jurusan yang seharusnya ada tiga harus mengalami diet ketat dan ber-bullimia ria sehingga dapat turun timbangan menjadi dua jurusan saja.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan melalui judul cetar membahana badai tropika di chapter ini, hari ini kita akan memasuki kelas Gigieloh –Gile, gw Seme gitu loh- yang phonetic symbolnya /gigiloohh/ namun pada kenyataannya masih tetap di sebut gigi dan eloh alias Gigi-eloh. Saya heran, ada apa dengan para pembaca sekalian. Nah, untuk memasuki kelas tersebut tentunya kita membutuhkan beberapa alat. Doraemon keluarkan senter pengecilnya!

"Senter pengecil" Neng nong neng nong neng.

Bagus! Sekarang kita sudah mengecil. Ada kabar bagus lagi. Saat ini akhirnya Negara Harry Potter mau mensponsori kita dengan jubah ajaibnya. Maka dari itu silahkan ambil dan kenakan jubah ajaib yang sudah mereka rancang sedemikian rupa, sehingga kita dapat melihat kejadian di kelas Gigieloh ini tanpa ada yang menyadari. Nah, mari kita diam dan liat kejadian di kelas Gigieloh ini.

.

.

"Eh, gue heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya elu masuk jurusan ini?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti oleh kedua kakak beradik yang mengaku kembar dibelakangnya.

"Itu karena aku pintar, Kagami-kun." Jelas Kuroko yang kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku lipat yang berada di sebelah bangku Kagami, diikuti oleh Aomine yang mengambil posisi di belakang Kagami.

"Woy Aomine, elu engga mau duduk disamping kakak lu?" Tanya si pemuda beralis cabang namun hatinya tidak akan pernah bercabang ataupun berbelang tiga.

"Kalau gue disampingnya, gue gak bakalan bisa ngawasin siapa aja yang matanya pantes gue colok terus badannya gue golok gegara ngegodain kakak gue yang manis bin imut kaya permen minta diemut itu." Jelas Aomine santai sambil melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Daiki!" Kuroko memandang tajam.

"Ha'i…ha'i…" Jawab Aomine ketika menyadari nada tidak suka dari sang kakak yang terpaksa menjadi kembarannya.

Tak lama kemudian para cobek –calon bibit bebet bobot oke- penghuni kelas Gigieloh memasuki ruangan yang hanya boleh diisi oleh enam belas cobek yang diseleksi dengan ketat, seketat celana legging yang dijual di pinggir pasar seharga tiga puluh ribu tiga. Namun sayangnya salah satu cobek harus mengalami pensiun dini karena ketahuan tertabrak mobil dan akhirnya koma selama lima tahun, akibatnya kini kelas Gigieloh angkatan 2014 hanya terdiri dari lima belas cobek yang siap mengguncang dunia. Seeerrrrrrr!

**CKREK**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seketika cobek-cobek yang ada dikelas tersebut terdiam, memperhatikan orang yang memasuki ruangan. Tanpa berbasa-basi, orang tersebut menuliskan namanya besar-besar di papan tulis menggunakan kapur anti jamur.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro, aku adalah dosen kalian disini. Ada pertanyaan?" Sang Sensei beriris heterochrome mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

"Ya, ada apa Murasakibara." Akashi menatap Murasakibara yang saat ini mengacungkan tangannya yang mungil...ya…mungil di kalangan para titan pastinya.

"Sen…Sensei tau namaku?! Ohmaigat! Sensei stalk aku ya?!" Murasakibara terkejut tak percaya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, aku ini dosen muda yang pintar. Cukup melihat data dirimu sekali saja aku sudah dapat mengingatnya dengan mudah." Jelas Akashi.

"Oh, aku kira Sensei ngefens sama aku, jadinya nge-stalk aku." Kata Murasakibara dengan polos sambil menarik nafas lega. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kecemburuan Himuro tersayang bila ketahuan, ada orang selain Sang kekasih yang menyukainya hingga men-stalk dirinya. Ooh…mungkin dunia akan gonjang-ganjing nantinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Akashi memandangi si titan ungu yang duduk paling belakang.

"Kenapa disini pakai papan tulis sama kapur? Katanya kampus elit?"

"Karena kalian semua belum lunas bayarannya, jadi nikmati saja fasilitas yang seadanya." Jawab Akashi dengan sengit.

"Sensei, Sensei ini guru mata kuliah apa?" Kali ini Kiyoshi Teppei yang bertanya.

"Hahhh…baiklah. Di Kampungan ini kalian akan belajar tentang dua jenis mata kuliah, yang pertama jenis Belatung, bahan pelajaran umum dan berhitung yang mencangkup pelajaran mengenai tata bahasa, ilmu pengetahuan umum, hitung menghitung dan lain-lain. Yang kedua jenis Beranak, bahan pelajaran untuk membuat anak. Ehem… maaf salah. Maksud saya bahan pelajaran untuk mendapatkan yang enak-enak…"

Seisi kelas langsung melongo.

"Maaf, tunggu dulu, sepertinya salah lagi… biar kulihat dulu dikamus." Akashi membuka-buka kamus berjudul Almanak –Arti dan istilah ala Mizuki no kawaii yang maksa untuk diingat. Entah kenapa ia selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk menghafal arti dari Beranak, ingin rasanya Akashi menuntut si pengarang yang seenak jidatnya membuat istilah absurd berbau dangdut tersebut.

"Beranak, bahan pelajaran handal untuk memikat. Yah itu artinya."

"Itu tentang apa Sensei?"

"Tentang tata cara memikat para Uke agar kita bisa me-rape mereka sesuka hati dan setiap hari."

Seluruh kelas merasa antusias.

"Tapi sebelum belajar pelajaran level 15 yang super hot seperti keripik singkong Mak Cuih, kita akan belajar semua triknya dari dasar dahulu. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti Sensei…!" Jawab seluruh cobek minus Aomine.

"Aomine Daiki apa kau mengerti?" Akashi memastikan.

"Hoy…Ahomine, ditanya tuh…" Kagami berbisik pelan, namun sayang tidak dihiraukan. Aomine masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya, hingga-

"Apaaahhhh! Kulit ekstrak ada manggisnyahhh!OHMAIGAT!Miavah?!" Tiba-tiba Aomine berteriak histeris sambil melihat smartphonenya.

"Aomine Daiki…" Panggil Akashi dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Membuat Aomine langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya ke Mamalia berambut merah yang saat ini sedang tersenyum simpul. Lalu-

**Crack!**

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah menancap di smartphone tersebut. Aomine mangap, satu kelas tergagap, mengucap kalimat _innalillahi wa innailaihi ra'jiun_ ke smartphone bermerk Kangkung tersebut.

"Di dalam kelas, tidak boleh bermain handphone."

"Ta..tapi..in..ini smartphone…" Jelas Daiki takut-takut sambil melirik kearah Kangkungnya yang sudah tergeletak menjadi bangkai.

"Sama saja!"

"Kalau main lego?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau makan?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau lari-larian"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau belajar?"

"Jelas tidak boleh!"

"Ehhh…" Akashi terdiam ketika mendengar cekikikan murid-muridnya.

"Yah…padahal aku mau belajar…" Celetuk kagami, dan-

**Whuzzz**

Gunting merah lainnya kini menancap di meja Kagami. Membuat semua orang langsung menutup mulut, namun beberapa detik kemudian-

"Ano, summimasen, Sensei..."

"Apa lagi, hah? Tak bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya?!" Akashi menatap Kuroko menahan kesal.

"Maukah Sensei menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Satu kelas langsung hening seketika. Lalu…

"APAAAAAAHHHHHHHH?!" Semua cobek berteriak dan memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan horror.

"Tetsu nii-chan, apa kau sudah gila hah?!" Aomine menggebrak meja, menatap punggung kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku belum gila Daiki." Jelas Kuroko sambil menoleh kearah adik kembarnya dan memain-mainkan gunting Akashi yang baru saja diambil dari meja Kagami.

"Kuroko, cepat lepaskan gunting itu, aku yakin gunting itu sudah diberi guna-guna dan ilmu pellet dukut sakti Imayoshi!" Suara Kagami terdengar panik.

"Minecchin jangan menyentuh gunting Sensei, nanti kamu kena pelet juga kaya Kurocchin!" Tambah Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

"Te..terlambat…" Ucap Aomine sambil memegang gunting Akashi yang tadi diambil dari bangkai smartphonenya. "Ma…masa depanku…." Wajah Aomine seketika memutih. Hilang sudah cita-citanya untuk memper-uke laki-laki yang memiliki dada aduhai seperti balon-balon diudara.

"Tak bisakah kalian semua diam dan tenang?" Suara Akashi yang sangat dingin langsung membungkam seisi kelas.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah menggunakan ilmu pelet dukun Imayoshi murahan itu. Dan kau, Kuroko Tetsuya! Maju kedepan dan ulangi lagi perkataanmu dihadapanku!"

Tanpa canggung Kuroko langsung maju kedepan kelas, mematuhi perkataan Akashi. Setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri memasukkan gunting merah tadi kedalam tasnya sebagai barang peninggalan nomor satu sang calon kekasih.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan kelas, Kuroko menatap mata merah-orange milik Akashi lekat-lekat yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sensei?"

"Hmmm…berani sekali kau, kau pikir kau siapa berkata seperti itu padaku?" Jawab Akashi sambil menangkat dagu Kuroko dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Membuat semua cobek menahan nafas, menanti apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda mungil berambut baby blue itu.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, cobek tingkat satu akan menjadi seme yang dapat kau andalkan, karena itu mohon bimbingannya!" Jawab Kuroko dengan tegas, namun-

"Hahahahaha…" Tiba-tiba Akashi tertawa pelan, sangat pelan hingga Kuroko saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh.." Kuroko kaget, saat tiba-tiba tangan Akashi melingkar di pinggang Kuroko, membuat jarak antara tubuh keduanya menghilang kalau saja kedua tangan Kuroko tidak berada di atas kedua dada bidang Akashi. Semua cobek yang lain masih terdiam, sambil terus menahan nafas dan berusaha tenang. Andai Kangkung kesayangannya tidak mati, pasti Aomine akan memotret diam-diam pose aduhai sang kakak kemudian melaporkannya kepada Mamah dan Papah agar jatah uang jajannya bisa bertambah lima ribu rupiah.

"Kau ingin menjadi Seme untukku?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup tengkuk Kuroko sehingga membuat Kuroko merinding dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hah?" Kini Akashi berbisik di dekat telinga Kuroko, kemudian lidahnya menjilati leher jenjang Kuroko yang tampak halus dan menggoda.

"Ennhhh…aahh…" Suara desahan tertahan berhasil lolos dari mulut mungil Kuroko ketika Akashi menjilat lehernya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. kemudian menghisapnya perlahan tanpa memberikan bekas.

"Akkhh…"

Lutut Kuroko melemas dan tubuhnya merosot sementara kedua tangannya meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakan Akashi. Semua penghuni kelas hanya bisa terdiam menikmati wajah seduktif Kuroko. Berharap tubuh mereka dapat berganti dengan Akashi saat ini, agar mereka dapat menikmati leher mulus sang pemuda manis bermanik azure tersebut.

"Pergilah ke kelas untuk para Uke." Jelas Akashi yang kini menahan tubuh Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kalau aku kesana, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sedari tadi. Suaranya sedikit terdengar berat, membuat para Seme disana harus menahan hidung agar tidak muncrat.

"Aku tidak tetarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu." Jelas Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini."

"Terserah. Daiki cepat bantu kakakmu ini!" Perintah Akashi.

"Ba..baik…" Dengan segera Aomine langsung kedepan dan memegang kedua tangan Kuroko –ketika Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aomine, mati saja kau!" Teriakan hati para Seme tanpa suara membuat suasana kelaspun menjadi berat.

"A…aku bisa sendiri." Kuroko langsung menepis tangan adiknya.

"Aomine…tidak jadi…kau boleh hidup." Kali ini suara hati para Seme membuat kelas tampak nyaman kembali.

Kuroko lalu mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri menuju bangku. Namun tanpa diduga karena lututnya masih lemas, iapun langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak menyangka, perlakuan Akashi akan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan ada yang membantu!" Perintah Akashi begitu melihat murid-muridnya mulai menggeser tubuh mereka berniat untuk membantu si baby blue yang sungguh terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan meruntuhkan pertahanan iman dan takwa mereka.

"Akan kumaafkan candaanmu. Sekarang belajarlah dengan serius." Jelas Akashi yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko ala bridal style menuju ke bangku dimana Kuroko duduk.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar mata kuliah Pedas Meresap, -Pelajaran dasar Seme menangkap para Uke menggemaskan sebelum di'rape. Kuberi kalian waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap-siap. Aku akan menunggu dilapangan." Jelas Akashi singkat padat jelas layaknya presenter berita yang sedang membacakan berita penculikan seorang nenek untuk dijadikan istri muda di infotemen-infotemen terkemuka. Karena bagaimanapun gaji Akashi dalam fic ini tergolong mahal. Maka mau tidak mau perkataan Akashi harus singkat, padat dan jelas untuk menekan biaya produksi dichapter ini.

.

.

Setelah para cobek Gigieloh berkumpul dan berbaris rapi dilapangan, Akashipun memulai pelajarannya.

"Ingat! Seorang Seme harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat agar stamina mereka kuat saat diranjang. Maka dari itu, kita akan latihan fisik sebagai permulaan. Lari keliling lapangan marathon ini sebanyak tiga putaran!"

"Heeee?" Semua cobek terperanjat.

"Lakukan sekarang, atau kalian mati!" Jelas Akashi sabil memain-mainkan guntingnya.

"Sensei kenapa kau selalu menggunakan gunting untuk mengancam kami?!" kali ini Nebuya Eikichi yang angkat bicara. Entah kenapa orang menyeramkan seperti Nebuya bisa masuk dalam daftar seme angkatan tahun ini. Padahal kalau dia mau mendaftarkan dirinya di kelompok mafia terdekat pasti dia akan diterima dan otomatis akan mendapat jabatan sebagai kuli panggul paling terpercaya.

"Eikichi, pelankan tonemu. Kau terdengar fals. Harusnya nadamu dari C, A Minor, D minor ke G, ke C lagi A minor, D min-"

"Sensei, seriuslah sedikit!" Potong Makoto Hanamiya.

**Ckris**

Akashi tiba-tiba melayangkan gunting merahnya yang ketiga kearah Makoto dan sukses mengebiri poni hitamnya dengan kecepatan guntingan sebanyak 2cm per second.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, hah?" Akashi memandang Makoto dengan dingin.

"Semuanya, lari keliling lapangan empat putaran!" Perintah sang Sensei bersurai scarlet yang disambut dengan tatapan membunuh dari seluruh cobek ke arah Nebuya dan Makoto. Lalu tanpa berani bertanya lebih lanjut, akhirnya semua cobekpun memulai latihan mereka. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan senangnya. Senang bila disuruh untuk membunuh sang biang kerok tentunya.

.

.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi berjalan di samping Kuroko yang sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua putaran. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau pemuda baby blue itu mulai kepayahan.

"Ak…aku…ahhh…"

Akashi segera menangkap tubuh mungil Kuroko, memeluk pinggang rampingnya agar tubuh tersebut tidak terjatuh, sehingga sekali lagi dalam hari ini mereka saling berhadapan dan memandang satu sama lain. Ah…momen yang indah memang.

"Se..Sensei..aku…tidak kuat lagi…hah…hah…hah…" Jelas Kuroko dengan suara yang terputus-putus namun sungguh menggairahkan. Lalu-

**Grep!**

Akashi meraup bibir Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya sehingga bibirnya kini lebih mirip paruh bebek yang genggam oleh setan jahat berambut merah.

"Kalau kau punya tenaga untuk menggodaku, kau pasti masih kuat untuk berlari, Tetsuya!" Ujar Akashi dengan aura hitam yang menakutkan.

"Cih! Tidak berhasil!" Tetsuya mendecih kesal begitu bibirnya terbebas dari tangan setan Akashi.

"Cepat lari, atau kugunting bibirmu itu!" Ancam Akashi sambil melepaskan jemarinya di pinggang Kuroko.

"Sensei, kau tidak asik!" Kuroko kembali berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Sementara Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti orang yang baru saja menghirup lem bermerek Aybon –ayang boncel.

Sementara itu di barisan depan…

"Kakak lu kenapa lagi tuh?" Tanya Kagami sambil terus berlari di depan Aomine.

"Gak tau, gue gak tertarik, lagian ada yang lebih menarik disini?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kagami sambil mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Aomine.

"Ini…" Aomine tiba-tiba meremas pantat Kagami.

"Aomineeee temeeee~~~" Suara Kagami yang disertai aura hitam langsung mengundang cekikikan dari Aomine.

"Elu emang cari mati! Gue bunuh lu ya!" Kagami langsung berlari mengejar Aomine. Layaknya seorang istri yang mengejar sang suami untuk mendapat harta gono gini.

.

.

.

**#Hari kelima#**

.

"Aku bosan…" Kuroko membuka suara. Mengedarkan manik biru lautnya ke penjuru kelas yang terlihat ribut karena menunggu Dongkrak –Dosen Penggerak Perkuliahan yang Rajin dan Kreatif- yang masih belum juga datang. Ah…entah kenapa sepertinya hanya inilah singkatan yang terdengar normal dan terlihat bijaksana. Mungkinkah Sang pengarang Almanak tak ingin kualat dan dikutuk jadi lalat? Ahh…sudahlah, abaikan saja pengarang gila itu pemirsah.

"Kuroko, kalau bosan, kau bisa tidur dipangkuanku." Jelas Kagami yang saat ini sedang duduk diatas meja. Tidak sadar bahwa kegiatannya itu hanya akan menambah hutang piutangnya di warung Empo' Garcia nantinya.

"Ehhh… Gue gak nyuruh elu ya!" Kagami protes ketika tiba-tiba pemuda dim berambut biru tua lah yang kini menghuni pahanya.

"Gue kembarannya. Jadi sama aja." Jawab Aomine enteng.

"Gue nolak kenyataan kalau kalian berdua tuh kembar. Gue malah sempat mikir, jangan-jangan elo tuh anak pungut yang diambil dari tempat sampah, setelah sebelumnya dinjek-injek sama kucing terus ditarik-tarik sama anjing, makannya wajah lu tuh butek terus badan lu bisa rada tinggian dikit dari kembran lu!" Jels Kagami tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Ah…Kagami, elu berisik! Eh, Tetsu-nii-chan, engga keberatan kan kalau gue ngegantiin lu?" Aomine melirik kearah Kuroko sambil senyum-senyum.

"Silahkan. Lagian aku juga lebih milih buat main kartu sama Kiyoshi-kun, Nebuya-kun juga Makoto-kun, kok." Jelas Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju kearah tiga cobek bertampang seratus persen seme yang kini sedang duduk berkeliling dipojokan kelas. Yah...memang…hanya Kurokolah yang menggunakan bahasa yang agak baik dan benar ketimbang kawan-kawannya di jurusan Gigieloh ini.

"Kuroko, ayo gabung disini." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"Enn…" Kuroko terdiam begitu melihat sederetan kartu gaple bergambar spidermen yang tersusun saling menutup gambar kepala spidermen lain yang jumlahnya sama. Membentuk suatu barisan yang rapi dan sarat akan harmoni, berbeda dengan kulit kacang yang tergeletak dengan naasnya akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh ketiga Mamalia tersebut. Wajah Kuroko yang sudah pucat semakin pucat begitu menyadari botol-botol bergelimpangan di dekat kaki Nebuya dan Makoto. Sungguh ada apa dengan kelas ini! Apakah kelas ini telah disulap menjadi arena pertaruhan gaple tanpa uang. Ah…tapi untung saja mereka tidak berjudi, mungkin lagu bang Rhoma sudah meresap dikepala ketiga mamalia tersebut...kalau Judi meracuni kehidupan, Judi meracuni keimanan, Pasti karena perjudian, Orang malas dibuai harapan. *

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu. Emanen nyawamu ojo mbok terus-teruske… mergane…ora ono gunane..eee…"*

Satu kelas melongo. Sunyi…sepi…hanya ada suara snack Murasakibara yang terjatuh dari tangan sang titan ungu tersebut. Lalu-

"Ku..Kurocchi…Terimalah aku menjadi muridmu!" Murasakibara langsung duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepala di hadapan Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko terheran-heran, lalu-

"Terima kami menjadi muridmu, Sensei!" Satu kelas langsung duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Kuroko, minus Aomine yang sudah tau kalau sebenarya Kuroko memiliki bakat terpendam semenjak masih punya ari-ari.

.

.

"Hei...ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan dengan kacamata memasuki ruangan. Membuat seluruh kelas buru-buru duduk di bangkunya tak lupa Makoto dan Nebuya yang langsung melemparkan jaketnya untuk menutupi barang bukti atas kegiatan nista mereka sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Imayoshi Shoichi. Aku akan mengajar Belatung, bahan pelajaran umum dan berhitung dengan sub materi Banci, Bahasa Cinta Cyinn." Jelas Sang Dongkrak dengan nada ya ahhhh...merusak jiwa.

"Tu…tunggu dulu…Kau benar-benar Imayoshi itu? Imayoshi Si dukun pellet itu? Ya Tuhan…!" Kiyoshi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tanda tak percaya.

"Ahahaha...begitulah. Karena saat ini ilmu pellet mulai dilarang akibat ada dukun yang ketahuan punya istri sembilan, akhirnya aku alih profesi mengajar Banci. Tapi kalau ada yang mau berkonsultasi denganku, tentunya aku akan senang sekali membantu." Jelas Imayoshi sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi seluruh Mamalia yang kini diam tak percaya. Kagum, begitu tahu siapa Dongkrak yang akan mengajar mereka.

"Imayoshi Sensei, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak, berkat Sensei, aku bisa pacaran dengan Murocchinku tersayang." Murasakibara berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah…itu masalah sepele…cincai lah cyiin" Imayoshi kembali tersenyum hingga matanya sipitnya tertelan kening dan pipi.

"E..emangnya, lu jadian gara-gara dia?" Aomine penasaran.

"Iya, Sensei ngajarin mantra yang mujarab loh." Jelas Murasakibara berbinar-binar.

"Apa itu?" Sekarang satu kelas jadi penasaran.

"Puisi."

"Seperti apa?" Satu kelas makin Kepo.

"Dua tiga belatung dipaku, aku bilang ailopyu."

Seketika cobek satu kelaspun langsung memutih.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Aih aih….udah dulu ya…Mizuki pegel muter otak terus, agak WB soalnya bikin chapter ini… Sebagai info, biar gak disebut plagiat, itu yag pertama lagunya bang Rhoma Irama judulnya Judi yang kedua judulnya Oplosan yang nyanyi Wiwik Sagita. Genre di fic ini juga udah Mizuki tambahin jadi parody, soalnya banyak banget sesuatu yang Mizuki pelesetin. Terus kayanya Mizuki juga harus bikin Almanak beneran deh di real world...Hahahaha

Makasih untuk semua Reviewer yang kebanyakan nanya keadaan otak Mizuki apakah Mizuki sebenernya gila atau engga. Jujur, aku tuh tidak gila, cuma kurang waras aja… makannya yang belum review, ayo dong review. Daripada entar aku samperin kerumah terus ngajakin gila bareng…hahahaha

Untuk **Flow Love, Zhang Fei, HomuraKage, 68, KUROUJI, Ferona Gothloli, .5, Kitsuneshi Rei, Shilla Fantasy, haradakiyoshi, Akita Fisayu, ayanesakura chan, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, Matsuoka Rose, opitiopi, Sagitarius Red, Shizuki Arista, kiaara, Shizuka Miyuki, Nam Min Seul, heartachespjs** dan** YuuRein. **aku bales lewat **PM **aja.. sedangkan untuk** SKETMachine, Dena Shinchi, Mel, Sarashiina, ** dan **HunterTien, **aku ucapin banyak terima kasih atas semua masukannya, request dan pertanyaan kalian tentang Akashi dan yang lainnya bisa diliat di chapter ini juga chapter-chapter selanjutnya...pokoknya jangan bosen-bosen buat ngereview ya...hehehe

Untuk chapter depan ditunggu aja… Mungkin akan lebih dari seminggu. **Kasih saran dong, mata kuliah apa yang cocok buat para Uke di kelas Geuleuh.**

Oh iya makasih juga buat follower, favorite and silent reader. Jangan malu-malu untuk meninggalkan jejak lho…

Akhir kata

**See you next chapter**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**G**jdjijw**E**jim**U**lndkhiew**L**kkawq**E**alkq**U**psioq**H**jhoa **(Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Semua tokoh yang dilibatkan bukan milik saya, Mizuki no Kawaii. Saya hanya pemilik dari cerita absurd ini.

**Main Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, OCC, Bahasa kacau (Kenapa Masih Aman Ya Bouu?)

**Genre:** Humor, Drama, Parody

**###**

.

Alooohhaaa saudara-saudara...mari kita menarikan tarian samba…memetik Ukulele dan menepuk-nepuk tamborin untuk memasuki kelas para Uke yang kawaii-kawaii bukan kowaii- kowaii. Nah, mari kita sambut para Uke dengan rok yang melambai-lambai.

Eiitsssss! Melambai-lambai?!

Tenang jangan panik! Kita memang sedang di kelas Geuleuh -Gueh Uke Eluh. Karena keterlambatan keularnya Burung Airlen –Ingat yang saya maksud burung yang itu bukan burung yang ono, makannya tolong jangan mesum dulu saudara-saudara! Ini fic rate T bukan M, seperti yang sering saya tulis pada karya-karya saya sebelumnya!- maka terpaksa saya akan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dikelas ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa? Kalian gak mau diceritain karena gak seru…baiklah baiklah…kita panggil pahlawan kita…DORAEMON…Yeaahh!

Doraemon keluarkan Mesin Waktunya!

"Mesin Waktu…teng nong neng oneng…!"

Karena kalian sudah memakai alat pengintai kita seperti ketika kita memata-matai kelas Gigieloh –Gile, gw Seme gitu loh- marilah kita berselancar menjelajah waktu menuju beberapa saat yang lalu.

Siap?

Ayo berangkat!

Les go!

Ngeles sambil buang Jigong!

Cuih Cuih…WUZZZZZZZZZZZHHH!

.

.

**Beberapa Jam yang lalu di kelas Geuleuh**

.

.

"Ohaiyo…" Seorang wanita cantik memasuki kelas. Memasang wajah manis dengan senyum lima jempol, karena satu jempol dan dua jempol sudah telalu mainsteam di pemilihan umum suatu negara.

"Mo..Momoi-san!" Setengah kelas mengucap ko'or bagai biduan yang naik keatas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu "Gurih" –Anggur Merah Bercampur Putih- begitu menyadari bahwa wanita cantik berambut merah muda, berbadan bohay, semapay, tapi engga kaumsepay kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Ohisashiburi ne... Aku akan jadi Dongkrak kalian loohhhh…" Jelas Momoi dengan gaya manjanya. Membuat Izuki dan Takao langsung buru-buru menatap lantai, berharap dalam hati kalau mereka bisa kembali kejalan lurus demi Dongkrak manis yang satu ini.

"Ta..tapi..Momoi-san kan masih muda…" Hyuuga Teppei menatap tak percaya. Ia iri, bisa-bisanya wanita muda seperti Momoi menjadi Dongkrak –Dosen Penggerak Perkuliahan yang Rajin dan Kreatif.

Bagi beberapa Cobek –Calon bibit, bebet, bobot oke- Momoi merupakan salah satu daftar Mamalia yang dapat menggoyahkan iman beberapa Uke yang masih galau dalam menentukan jalan kehidupan. Saahhhh…!

"Eiittss…jangan salah...aku aslinya bukan Dongkrak kok. Cuma karena ada dosen yang dipenjara gara-gara gak sengaja nabrak salah satu cobek di kelas Gigieloh, makannya aku deh yang ngegantiin." Jelas Momoi sambil menampakkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ohhh demi penguasa langit dan kegelapan alam semestahhhh…apa keputusanku untuk belok ini salah?" Izuki dan Takao menggumam dalam hati. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan. Menatap satu sama lain menggunakan eagle eye dan hawk eye. Mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Hingga yang terbaca adalah-

"Kembalikan orientasiku ke normal mode….Pliiissssss…!"

"Izuki-kun, Takao-kun!"

Izuki dan Takao langsung memandangi Momoi yang baru saja berteriak kepada mereka.

"Kalian masuk sini tuh soalnya kalian belok, gak usah ngimpi pengen lurus segala deh!" Bentak Momoi.

"Mo…Momoi-san bisa baca pikiran kita?" Izuki tercengang.

"Jangan-jangan Momoi-san keturunan langsung dukun sakti Imayoshi ya?" Tambah Takao yang ikut terheran-heran.

"Mou…aku gak bisa baca pikiran kalian berdua. Tapi yang jelas pikiran kalian berdua tadi tuh kekencengan sampe kedengeran seisi kelas tau…huufftt!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kearah dua pasang mata elang yang masih saja setengah bengong.

"Cih…pemikiran macem gitu tuh menjijikkan banget tau gak sih! Dasar gak punya pendirian-ssu!" Jelas Kise dengan suara cempreng macem kaleng rombeng yang udah dipake selama tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran dan gak diganti-ganti buat tempat kerupuk abang-abang tukang bubur di pinggir jalan.

"Harusnya kalian berdua tau resiko apa yang harus dijalanin sebelum daftar di Kampungan ini!" Tegas Hyuuga sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya, berharap cita-cita mulianya sebagai professor kenamaan bisa segera terpenuhi jika ia menirukan tingkah para professor tanpa harus meniru kapasitas dan kualitas otak mereka semua.

Seketika semua cobek yang berjumlah empat belas hasil seleksi Penggilesan –Panitia pengseleksian dan penerimaan mahasiswa tanpa belas kasihan- segera menatap kearah duo elang beracun yang kini mulai menunduk lesu.

"Ne…ne…kalo kalian berdua mau straight, aku bisa bilangin kok ke Dewata, Dewan Permusyrawaratan dan Kepemimpinan Kampungan Tercinta."

"Ja…ja.."

"Jaja Miharja?"

"Bukan..Ja…"

"Jalan Raya!"

"iihh..Ja-"

"Jarum pentul?"

"Ja-"

"Japan..japa..a..an..kita berjumpa lagi…japan..japan..kita bersama lagi…"

"Itu kapan, bego!" Protes Takao ke pemuda berambut emas yang kini tengah cemberut karena lagu kebangsaannya dipotong seenak hati.

"Lha terus mao ngomong apa?"

"Jangan." Tegas Izuki dan Takao berbarengan.

"Ohh… Apanya yang jangan-ssu?"

"Jangan bilangin ke Dewata…kita bedua takut."

"Betul betul betul!" Takao menimpali penjelasan Izuki.

"Lha terus, mau balik ke straight gak?" Momoi kembali memastikan.

"Kita terima nasip aja deh Mba. Mungkin rejeki kita emang disini..." jelas Takao sambil mengibaskan poni belah tengahnya supaya mirip artis tampan boliwut –Bocah lapangan yang imut tapi gak semrawut. Beberapa detik kemudian Takao segera memandang Izuki, dan-

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, kami akan bertahan, Ting!"

Satu kelas melongo melihat duo elang beracun saling berkedip layaknya anak kecil yang sedang kelilipan Koran –Kotoran-kotoran nista.

"Etto…" Momoi terdiam sejenak, berharap pemandangan absurd yang baru saja dilihatnya segera enyah dari otak sucinya supaya ia tidak terkontaminasi.

"Oke, Yosh! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Kipas, Kerlingan Panas. Izuki sama Takao udah nunjukin kita gimana Kipas ala mereka berdua. Nah, sekarang buat kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang!" Perintah Momoi yang sebenarnya masih merutuki Kipas ala Izuki dan Takao yang sungguh-sungguh merusak mental.

Tanpa disuruh ulang semua Cobek Geuleuhpun segera membentuk pairing. Menggeser bangku-bangku mereka sehingga saling berhadapan dengan pairing mereka masing-masing.

"Yang namanya Uke tuh harus bisa naklukin Seme dengan cara halus bin menggoda. Gak perlu lah kita nunjukin kekuatan atau otot kita. Ingat! Seme itu gak akan terima kalo Ukenya lebih kuat dari mereka! Ngerti?!"

"Ha'i…!"

"Makannya kita harus memaksimalkan ke-Uke-an kita biar Seme-seme itu pada klepek-klepek ngejar-ngejar kita! Oke!"

"Ano...summimasen…Momoi-san emangnya Uke? Ko pakenya kita?"

"Iya…udah gitu bahasanya gak formal banget. Momoi-san kan Dongkrak-ssu…"

"Sakurai-san, Kise-san… Kan udah dibilang aku ini bukan Dongkrak, aku Cuma ngegantiin tugasnya aja… Jadi jangan protes melulu atuh…" Jelas Momoi sambil kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan dengan sekejap Sakurai dan Kise langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Izuki dan Takao beserta bisikan alam gaib yang membentuk kata 'Shi' dan 'Re' yang kalau digabungkan artinya mati alias mokad a.k.a tewas atau mati mengenaskan dicakar elang raksasa. Rawwrr!

"Nah…aku akan menunjukkan contoh gimana ngegunain jurus Kipas yang bisa diandalkan." Momoi langsung balik badan. Membuat para Uke penasaran atas apa yang saat ini kira-kira sedang dipersiapkan oleh Momoi. Lalu-

"Ahhh…" Momoi mendesah pelan sambil membalikkan badannya kembali, telunjuk kirinya menekan bibir bawahnya, kedua mata yang dibingkai bulu mata nan lentik kini terlihat sedikit sayu dan kedua pipinyapun sedikit tersipu. Tampak jelas saat ini deburan ombak yang menggairahkan menjadi latar belakang Kipas ala Momoi Satsuki.

"Ka…kawaii…" Satu kelas terpesona.

"Be..benarkah…" Suara seduktif Momoi menghiasi seisi kelas. Kelima jari lentiknya menyisir sedikit poni hingga sedikit keatas. Menampakkan semburat kemerahan yang semakin ketara pada kedua pipi halusnya.

"Mo…Momoi-san…" Satu kelas makin terbius. Berharap mereka dapat mempertahankan iman mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Nah..kaya gitu." Jelas Momoi yang secara tiba-tiba kembali ke alam atas sadarnya.

"Yahhhhh…" Penonton kecewa.

"Eh..kenapa?" Momoi terheran-heran.

"Abis Momoi-san ngasih contohnya sebentar banget. Kita kan mau liat lamaan dikit…" Jelas Izuki yang kini menutup hidung.

"Engga ah…entar kalian pada insap kalo akunya kelamaan. Kalo kalian insap, entar panpik ini tamat dong…" Jelas Momoi dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari semua cobek yang ada.

"Momoi-san…tolong ajari kami biar bisa kaya Momoi-san tadi." Pinta Himuro sambil membayangkan Murasakibara yang akan langsung memakannya kalau ia menggunakan jurus mematikan tersebut.

"Boleh boleh boleh…tapi ada syaratnya…" Jelas Momoi.

"Apaaaa?!" Satu kelas kompak berjamaah.

"Cosplay jadi anak SMA dulu yaaa…" Sahut Momoi sambil mengangkat rok pendek berwarna hitam dengan aksen lipit yang lucu di tangan kirinya dan sebuah kamera digital di tangan kanannya.

"Heeeeeeeeee….!" Satu kelas langsung memutih.

.

.

Nah...karena penonton yang budiman udah tau kenapa kita bisa liat pemandangan tadi, sekarang mari kita kembali ke masa depan!

Les go!

Ngeles sambil buang Jigong lagi!

Cuih Cuih…WUZZZZZZZZZZZHHH!

Triingg

.

.

Didalam kelas, nampak kehebohan terjadi. Semua cobek Geuleuh sibuk mengganti celana panjang yang mereka kenakan dengan rok mini ala anak sekolahan. Beberapa sudah selesai namun ada juga yang masih belum.

"Ayo…cepet...cepet…!" Perintah Momoi yang kini sedang menghadap papan tulis.

"Momoi-san, kamu gak boleh ngintip loh…" Tegas Furihata.

"Yaelah…iya..iya.." Sahut Momoi. "Lagian kenapa gak di toilet aja sih gantinya?!"

"Soalnya kita kan malu-ssu." Jelas Kise yang kini menaikkan roknya supaya dapat melewati kedua paha mulus dan putih kebanggaan dirinya.

"Kalo udah semuanya bilang ya…" Perintah Momoi sambil menggoyang-goyagkan tubuhnya dan sedikit terkikik geli. Diam-diam ia mengarahkan ujung kamera digital dari balik kantong sweater hijau yang sedang dipakai. Menjepret beberapa gambar dengan arah yang asal-asalan, namun diyakini dapat menangkap objek yang diinginkan.

"Kami sudah selesai." Perkataan Hyuuga langsung membuat Momoi buru-buru memasukkan kameranya kembali supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Kalau begitu, berbaris!" Perintah Momoi sambil membalikkan tubuh langsingnya. Dalam hitungan detik kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas. Kedua iris merah mudanya menangkap sebaris cobek Geuleuh yang kini sudah mengenakan rok mini hitam yang sudah disiapkan dari hasil pinjaman sana-sini.

"Oke…jalan satu-satu! Himuro, kamu duluan!" Perintah Momoi."

Himuropun berjalan dengan anggun dengan diiringi decak kagum kelimabelas cobek plus satu dongkrak yang menghuni kelas tersebut.

"Bagus-bagus…aaihhh…pemandangan indah eeuuyy…" Jelas Momoi sambil menjepret kaki mulus Himuro yang terbalut rok mini.

"Momoi-san apa yang mau kau potret, hah?" Protes Himuro.

"Hahahaha...engga boleh ya memotret bagian dalam rok?" Tanya Momoi dengan polosnya.

"Tentu aja gak boleh!" Teriak semua Uke yang ada disitu.

"Oke...oke…nah... Furihata, maju!" Perintah Momoi, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri memotret wajah himuro yang kembali duduk dibangkunya setelah menyelesaikan sesi mini catwalk barusan.

"A..ano…" Furihata tampak ragu-ragu.

"Udah…jalan aja...gak apa-apa kok…aku gak akan motret bagian dalem rok kamu kok…" Jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum nista.

"Ba..baik…"

Furihatapun berjalan dengan canggung. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik ujung rok. Berharap rok tersebut dapat melar dan bertambah panjang limabelas senti supaya pahanya dapat terselamatkan dari jepretan kamera si Dongrak pink yang makin lama makin kesenengan.

"Aihh..aihh…langkah canggung malu-malu, aku suka aku suka…!" Jelas Momoi sambil memfoto wajah Furihata yang sudah memerah. "Next, Hyuuga…" Lanjutnya.

"Baik…" Hyuugapun berjalan.

Semua pandangan menuju pada pemuda megane tersebut. Namun, karena Hyuuga ingin mendapatkan pujian dari sang Dongrak maka iapun bertingkah seperti Furihata. Berjalan sedikit canggung sambil menugaskan kedua tangan untuk menarik-narik rok kearah bawah searah gravitasi bumi. Membuat setengah jumlah cobek mencibir atas pembajakan gaya orisinil yang dilakukan oleh Hyuuga secara terang-terangan. Namun… Kita semua tau kalau Hyuuga memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih berotot dibandingkan dengan Furihata, tenaganyapun sedikit lebih besar dari pada Furihata. Hingga kemudian-

**Sruuttt!**

Rok yang dikenakan Hyuuga melorot, jatuh meninggalkan kedua pahanya yang gak mulus-mulus amat. Membuat sekelas terbengong-bengong, begitupula halnya dengan Momoi yang saat ini posisinya sedang memotret paha sang megane. Momoi melongo begitu tak sengaja menatap tubuh bagian bawah hyuuga yang masih terbungkus celana dalam bergambar ipin-upin yang tengah berkejaran menggunakan celana renang ala _Rei_ dari distrik _Free _hanya untuk mengambil layangan dipinggir kali. Lalu-

"KYAAAAAA! Mata Gue! Mata Gue! Kyaaa…..! Mata gue terjolimi! Mata gue terkontaminasi! Omaygat! Omaygat! Kembaliin keperawanan mata guee!" Momoi teriak-teriak, kedua tangannya menutupi sepasang mata miliknya dan dengan langkah yang cepat ia segera berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa melupakan kameranya.

.

"Bagus nak…" Takao memegang kedua pundak Hyuuga dari belakang.

"Iya…dosen kaya gitu emang harus ngerasain apa itu yang namanya kualat." Tambah Izuki.

"Hem… Hemm...!" Satu kelas mengangguk setuju.

"Emangnya gue separah itu apa?" Tanya Hyuuga miris.

Dengan spontan, seluruh Uke langsung melihat kearah Hyuuga yang kini membalikkan badannya. Mereka memandangi wajah Hyuuga, kemudian pandangan mereka turun ke perut dan turun lagi ke tubuh bagian bawah Hyuuga. Kemudian—

"Hyaaaaaa! Mata gue! Selametin mata Gue!" Izuki dan Takao teriak berbarengan.

"Dosa apa Gue Tuhaannn!" /"banyak" Kata malaikat/

"Demi apaahh, mata Gue jadi gak perjaka lagi!"

Himuro dan Furihata menutupi kedua matanya yang bercucuran air mata.

"Tolooonggg mata gue diperkosa ipin upin-ssu…!"

Satu kelas langsung menghambur keluar, meninggalkan Hyuuga yang hatinya kini hancur berantakan.

"Emangnya gue separah itu apa?" Hyuuga masih bertanya-tanya sambil menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam unik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

**#Hari ke-lima#**

Bel sudah berbunyi, seisi kelaspun sunyi. Memandangi seorang Dongkrak ganteng yang turun kebumi untuk menyampaikan wangsit dan wejangan agar menjadi Uke yang mumpuni.

"Saya Midorima Shintarou. Dosen kalian dikelas ini. Karena saya sudah ketceh dari orok, maka sepertinya tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri panjang-panjang. Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan ajukan sekarang!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot akibat tarikan gravitasi yang tidak bisa menahan kacamata tersebut di hidungnya yang mancung. Mancung kedalem lebih tepatnya.

"Ano…sensei itu Uke apa Seme?" Tanya Takao.

"Tentu saja aku Seme, nodayo. Cuma sialnya, aku harus menggantikan posisi salah satu dosen yang masuk penjara gara-gara menabrak cobek baru." Jelasnya

"Bukannya udah digantiin Momoi-san ya?" Tanya Himuro.

"Dongrak itu ngajar dua mata kuliah, jadi terpaksa saya harus jadi tumbal."

"Aiih….aaiihhhh…sensei tumbal deehhh ahh..." Izuki sok imut sambil melayangkan Kipas ala mata elangnya.

"Itu gombal." Jelas Midorima sambil bersweatdrop.

"Sensei...sensei…kalau begitu, berarti kita cocok ya. Padahal dari dulu aku ngira kamu tuh Uke lohh..."

Muncul perempatan di kepala Midorima.

"Takao, jangan mimpi!"

"Sum…Summimasen… Takao, emangnya kamu kenal sama Midorima sensei?" Sakurai Ryo, pemuda manis berambut coklat muda memastikan dengan nada yang takut-takut.

"Yaelah, gw mah tetanggaan keles."

**Pletakk!**

"Sudah kubilang kita pura-pura gak kenal kalo lagi diKampungan, nodayo!"

Satu kelas sweatdrop

"Ehem…tiga hari yang lalu kalian semua mendapat tugas dari Mitobe sensei kan?! Ayo cepat kumpulkan sekarang!" Perintah Midorima sambil berusaha mempertahankan wajah cool-nya. Membuat semua cobek Geuleuh segera mengumpulkan tugas dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan rapi.

"Ryouta, mana tugasmu?" Midorima menatap Kise yang dari tadi tidak beranjak sesentipun dari bangkunya.

"Tadi dibawa angin-ssu…"

"Cih! Alasanmu jelek sekali. Aku tau kau semalam tidak mengerjakan PR mu!"

"Aku mengerjakan-ssu…"

"Kalau begitu mana?"

"Jujur, aku udah ngerjain. Tapi sayangnya semuanya masih disimpen diotak aku, terus aku lupa deh buat mindahin ke buku-ssu." Jelas Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seperti ikan mas koki yang keselek bulu babi.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan sekarang!"

"Masalahnya karena terlalu lama disimpen di dalam otak, mau gak mau jadi kebuang deh.. Te~he~

**Plaakkk**

"Te he gundulmu! Aku akan menghukummu sepulang kuliah nanti." Omel Midorima setelah memukul kepala Kise.

"Mou…Anikicchi…"

"Aku bukan kakakmu."

"Apaaahhh! Teganya kau membuang adikmu ini-ssu…hiks..hiks…" Kise mulai mengeluarkan jurus Amuba –Air mata buaya- andalannya. Tapi sayang, tidak berhasil kawan!

"Ano, kalian berdua kakak adik?" Tanya Sakurai.

"Bukan"/ "Iya" Midorima dan Kise menjawab bersamaan.

"Eehhhhh…" Satu kelas terheran-heran.

"Ryouta, kalau kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai adikku, aku akan benar-benar meminta papa untuk mencoretmu dari daftar pewaris rumah sakit kita!"

"Anikicchi hidoi-ssu"

Satu kelas kini double sweatdrop menyadari ketsunderean ajaib yang ada pada diri Midorima.

"Ja...jangan bilang Midorima sensei itu pewaris Midorimati Hospital!" Hyuuga memastikan.

"Hnn..begitulah..." Jawab Midorima.

"Kenapa namanya Midorimati hospital-ssu?"

**Pletak!**

"Kau ini adikku, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau, Aho!"

"Tuh...bener kan…Shintarou-Anikicchi ini kakakku tau! Pada gak percaya sih!" Kise meleletkan lidahnya ke seluruh cobek yang ada dikelas.

"Tapi nama marga kalian beda kan." Bantah Himuro.

"I..itu…" Kise menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kise…jangan-jangan kau anak pungut…"

"Hidoi na Takaocchi…"

"Kalau anak pungut, berarti gak akan dapet warisan rumah sakit dong…" Tambah Izuki.

"Ta...tabahkan hatimu, Kise-kun." Furihata yang duduk didepan kise langsung memegang kedua pundak Kise.

"Haaaahhh… Tolong jangan berisik!" Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Sekelaspung langsung bungkam.

"Bukannya aku peduli nodayo…Kita saat ini sedang belajar bukan bergossip seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan sepulng kuliah!" Midorima menatap wajah Kise yang makin kusut, terbayang kembali kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

**~Delapan belas tahun yang lalu~**

"Lyouta, jangan makan sabun! Kamu kaya tikus nodayo!" Midorima kecil merebut sabun merek Tottol yang sedang dipegang adik kecil berambut emasnya yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun. Kemudiann ditaruhnya sabun yang sudah sedikit kroak itu di atas tivi.

"Huaaa… Papa…Papa…" Kise yang tadinya menghayati lagu 'tikus makan sabun' di televisi langsung menangis, karena objek penghayatannya telah direbut paksa oleh sang kakak berkacamata. Membuat seorang laki-laki ganteng berambut hijau langsung datang menghampiri.

"Shintarou, jangan galak pada adikmu sendiri."

"Iya-ssu…dengarkan kata Papamu." Kali ini seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan kacamatanya ikut menghampiri.

"Dia bukan adikku. Kita beda malga! Huh!" Midorima menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Oke, karena sudah rahasia umun kalau Author fic ini tidak terlalu hobi membuat nama baru, kita sebut saja laki-laki berambut hijau yang mirip sekali dengan Midorima Shintarou tapi tanpa kacamata adalah Papa, sedangkan laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan yang sama persis seperti Kise Ryouta namun berkacamata adalah Ayah. Jangan heran, mereka berdua memang pasangan homo. Mereka jebolan Kampungan di Fakir Miskin jurusan Gigieloh dan Geuleuh ditahun 19xx angkatan pertama yang sangat kontroversial namun sedikit bernasib sial.

"Shintarou, kamu kan tau… Papa dan Ayahmu itu sudah terlanjur cerai." Jelas Papa sambil menggendong Kise yang masih sesenggukan.

"Ya udah, lujuk aja nodayo!" Midorima berteriak menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh.

"Shin-chan…kami gak bisa rujuk… Kakekmu sudah teralu sebal pada Ayahmu ini, karena Ayah salah mendaftarkan nama rumah sakit kita ke Dakocan, Dewan Keorganisasian Rumah Sakit di Cemua Negara. Maafkan Ayah ya sayang." Sang Ayah mengelus-elus rambut Midorima dengan lembut.

"Ta…tapi aku kangen Ayah…hiks…hiks... Aku mau tidul baleng Ayah, Papa sama Lyouta kaya dulu lagi…hiks...hiks…" Air matapun mulai berjatuhan.

"Hari ini Ayah dan Ryouta akan menginap kok…jadi jangan menangis lagi ya…" Ayah melepas kacamata yang dikenakan Midorima dan mengelap air mata dari kedua manik hijau dihadapannya yang sama persis dengan dirinya, kemudian diletakkan kembali kacamata tersebut pada wajah imut si anak sulung.

"Benalkah?" Senyum Midorima langsung mengembang terlebih lagi ketika tubuh mungilnya digendong oleh sang ayah tersayang.

"Iya, kau pasti akan sangat senang. Papa jamin, malam ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan…betul begitukan?" Iris keemasan Papa memandangi Ayah dengan penuh maksud.

"I…iya-ssu..." Kedua Pipi Ayah langsung merona ketika tiba-tiba Papa mengecup pipinya sambil tersenyum.

**~End of Flashback~**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar Ikemen, Ilmu Kekeluargaan dan Mendesah...ahh…aahh…ahhh.."

Satu kelas langsung sweetdrop begitu mendengar desahan Midorima yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan seekor tikus yang terjebak lem super cap jerapah –jeratan tikus rumahan dan sampahan.

"Nah…sebagai seorang Uke, kalian harus mempunyai harga diri. Jangan terlalu cepat mendesah. Karena Seme itu lebih suka pada Uke yang agak sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Sekarang aku minta kalian ber-enambelas berdiri di depan kelas!" Jelas Midorima dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Sehingga semua cobek beranjak dari bangku mereka dan segara menuju ke depan kelas.

"Buat dua baris, dan kalian harus berhadap-hadapan, nanodayo!" Perintah Midorima dan segera dipatuhi oleh semua cobek di kelas Geuleuh tersebut. Lalu-

**Plekk!**

"Ittee…Anikicchi..." Kise mengeluh ketika tiba-tiba Midorima menempelkan kertas kuning bertuliskan Cacingan yang diukir menggunakan tinta merah.

"Aku ini bukan vampire Cina, Shin-chan…" Kali ini Takao yang protes dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Midorima.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku Shin-chan, aku akan menghukummu, nodayo!"

"Sensei…kenapa ini tulisannya Cacingan?"

"Iya, padahal aku gak ngerasa, kalo aku cacingan deh. Soalnya kemaren kan aku sama Furihata abis makan pete cina bareng. Gak mungkin lah kita cacingan."

Ko'or yang dilontarkan Furihata dan Izuki secara bergantian membuat Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Ia paham betul maksud kedua cobeknya, karena dengan seketika soundtrack iklan di tivi mulai berdengung di kedua telinga. Soundtrack yang kurang lebih bunyinya 'cacing-cacing diperut curi-curi nutrisi. Tapi tak takut lagi ada si pete cina!'

"Iya sensei...kita gak cacingan…" Himuro menegaskan.

"Cacingan…! Cara Cincai Mengatur Pernafasan! Ingat itu baik-baik!" Omel Midorima.

"Hahh…apa sekelas dengan Ryouta membuat otak kalian semua konslet sampai kalian tidak tau hal ini hah?!" Lanjutnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Maafkan kami sensei…" Semua cobek minus Kise kompak menunduk.

"Untuk mengetahui seberapa panjang nafas kalian, tiuplah kertas itu. Semakin lama kertas mengudara maka semakin panjang pula nafas kalian! Artinya semakin kuat pula kalian untuk tidak mendesah-desah, mengerti?!"

"Ha'i Sensei!"

"Satu, dua, tiga, mulai!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari sang Dongkrak kece, maka semua cobekpun meniup-niupkan kertas yang menempel dijidat mereka masing-masing. Dan dengan elegan Midorima berjalan sambil mengawasi jurus Cacingan yang sedang dipraktekkan cobek-cobek didikannya.

"Hyuuga, Sakurai pernafasan kalian lumayan panjang, lanjutkan." Jelas Midorima sambil kemudian berjalan ke barisan selanjutnya.

"Himuro, Kise gunakan pernapasan perut agar nafas kalian lebih panjang." Kali ini Midorima menyentuh perut Himuro dan Kise secara bergantian menggunakan sebilah penggaris.

"Furihata, Izuki…" Midorima menggantung kata-katanya. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak kedua cobek tersebut. "Cepat ke toilet dan hilangkan bau dari mulut kalian sekarang juga." Lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ha…ha'i sensei." Jawab Izuki sambil menggandeng tangan Furihata dengan lembut. Kemudian mereka berduapun segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Takao, kenapa tertawa?"

"Ha…habis…mereka gak elit banget…masa makan bareng pake pete… Demi apah gituhhh. Mereka tuh parah banget ya, Shin-chan…" Takao terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Namun tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa merasakan kedua tangannya lagi, karena dengan paksa Midorima menarik kedua tangan tersebut hingga tubuhnya ikut terbawa sampaai ke tengah kelas.

"Kalian semua, perhatikan kedepan!" Perintah Midorima yang saat ini sedang memeluk Takao dari belakang, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menaruh penggaris plastik ke atas mejanya. "Takao akan menunjukkan bagaimana caranya menahan nafas dan juga desahan yang benar!" Lanjutnya.

"A..aku gak pernah bilang begitu kok..." Protes Takao.

"Ini hukumanmu yang memanggilku dengan nama bodoh seperti tadi!" Bisik Midorima dengan sangat pelan, hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua.

"Eeeeehhhh!"

"Nah perhatikan!" Tangan Kanan Midorima memegang kedua pergelangan Takao dan meletakkannya tepat di depan perut Takao, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam leher sang hawk eye dengan lembut.

"Seorang Seme akan melakukan apapun demi mendengarkan desahan erotis kalian. Namun sudah kukatakan kalau kalian harus bisa menahannya, terlebih lagi di awal-awal kegiatan. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Sensei!" Satu kelas menjawab kompak. Mereka penasaran bagaimana nasib Takao di tangan Dosen keren yang kini sedang melilitnya.

"Sudah jelas, yang namanya Seme pasti akan sangat tertarik dengan leher jenjang kalian. Mereka akan melakukan ini terhadap kalian…"

**Sluurrpp**

Midorima menjilat leher putih Takao, membuat tenggorokan Takao tercekat seketika.

"Ingat, jangan cepat mendesah!"

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, Takao langsung berusaha menahan suara yang hampir saja lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Terlebih ketika Midorima kembali menjilat lehernya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya.

"Enh…" Takao kembali menahan suaranya, ketika tiba-tiba Midorima mencium lehernya. Menyesap kulitnya dari satu titik ke titik yang lain.

"Kalau kalian bisa menahannya, tentu seorang Seme tidak akan tahan untuk menggoda kalian lebih jauh." Midorima kembali memberikan penjelasan singkat sambil melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua tangan Takao.

Otomatis hal tersebut membuat Takao sedikit bernafas lega, walaupun hanya dalam hitungan detik, karena tiba-tiba tangan kanan Midorima menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja bergaris yang dikenakan Takao.

Satu kelas terpaku dan terbelalak. Membayangkan kalau mereka tak akan bisa menahan desahan seperti Takao yang saat ini sedang menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan, sementara tangan sang Dongkrak hijau tengah bergerilya menggerayangi tubuhnya.

**Sluurrppp**

Midorima kembali menjilat leher mulus Takao. Menghisap leher itu dengan lembut.

"Nah…bagus Takao, teruslah bertahan." Jelas Midorima.

"Kalian semua harus bisa menahan kalau kalian diperlakukan seperti tadi!"

"Ha'i, Sensei!" Satu kelas kompak menanggapi sambil menelan ludah masing-masing.

"Kita lihat, apakan teman kalian ini cukup lihai kalau aku sedikit menaikkan permainanku." Senyum Midorima terkembang, menambah atmosfir ketegangan yang telah tercipta di ruangan ini sedari tadi.

**Sllrruuuppp**

Midorima menempelkaan bibirnya pada leher Takao, kemudian dihisapnya daging putih nan mulus itu kuat-kuat. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan yang teramat jelas. Meruntuhkan semua pertahanan yang dipasang Takao sekuat tenaga.

"Hen..hentikan..aaahh…Shin…shin-chan…eennhhh…" Desahan pelan tergumam dari bibir manis sang pria berambut belah tengah tersebut. Tangannya yang tadi menutupi mulutnya segera terlepas. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah dan ekspresi yang menggairahkan. Membuat seluruh teman-temannya segera mengucap syukur karena mereka bukanlah korban mal praktek yang sedang dilakukan oleh dosen mereka sendiri.

"Eennnhhhh…aakkhh…aahhh…" Takao semakin mendesah, bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat ketika tangan Midorima menekan nipplenya dengan gemas. Sejujurnya, ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir, mengingat semua temannya memandang lurus kearahnya dengan muka yang sama merahnya dengan mukanya.

"Shin..Shin-chan…eennhh…aahhh…aakkhh..." Kedua tangan Takao meremas tangan kiri Midorima yang masih bertengger memegangi lehernya. Berharap Midorima segera mengakhiri permainan ini. Permainan yang melibatkan jilatan dan hisapan lembut di lehernya juga tekanan-tekanan memabukkan dari di salah satu nipplenya.

Satu kelas terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan langka yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Nafas mereka ditahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengganggu aktifitas panas yang mereka nikmati sedari tadi.

"Shin….eenhh….Shintarou…"

"Eh…" Midorima terbelalak mendengar nama kecilnya disebut dengan seduktif. Kesadarannya kembali. Dengan segera ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Takao. Namun, baru saja tubuh mungil di depannya dilepas ia kembali harus menahan tubuh tersebut agar tidak terjatuh.

"Takao…sepertinya kau masih harus belajar banyak ya!" Ucap Midorima sambil tetap menahan tubuh Takao.

"Aku akan membawa Takao ke Rempeyek, Ruang empo-empo ngerawat pasien yang sakit dan kritis. Kalian pelajari dulu buku kalian halaman tujuh. Aku akan kembali nanti." Jelas Midorima dengan wajah yang dibuat se-cool mungkin, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat seluruh cobek yang tidak menjadi korban asusila hanya bisa menggangguk mengerti.

Dengan sigap Midorima langsung menggendong Takao ala bridal style dan membawa Takao keluar dari kelas. Menutup pintu dan meninggalkan cobek yang masih saja terbengong-bengong setelah disuguhi live action Midotaka dihadapan mereka.

.

.

Takao memandangi wajah Midorima yang kini tengah menggendongnya menuju Rempeyek. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa terjebak dalam mal praktek seperti tadi.

"Takao…kau manis sekali…" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian ia memandangi wajah seduktif yang masih memandangnya dengan intens. Meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan imannya yang terdalam.

**CUP**

Midorima mendaratkan kedua belah bibirnya ke bibir Takao dengan singkat. Membuat Takao langsung memeluk lehernya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyelimuti wajah hingga ke telinga.

.

.

.

**# To be Continue #**

.

.

.

Hueeehhh….selesai juga…Aku sebel aku sebel! Soalnya hampir 5k. Aku sebelll! Tapi gak papa deh…itung-itung sebagai permintaan maaf yang udah ngaret banget buat publish cerita absurd ini. Terus, maap kebanyakan panserpis. Hahaha #KetawaNista

Jujur kemaren tuh berkali-kali Mizuki ngerombak chapter ini biar dapetin humornya, tapi susah banget dapetin feelnya, jadi buat ngakalin aku banyakin aja fan servicenya. Semoga minna suka… /Duduk dipojokan/

Etto, dikit lagi mau mencapai 100 reviewer ya? Eennn… karena ini udah lebaran, sebelumnya Mizuki ucapin Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan bathin. Maafin semua salah mizuki dan keabsurd-an Mizuki selama ini ya. Aku juga maafin kalian kok –GakNanya!

Nah…karena kalian tau kalo Mizuki itu gak rajin-rajin amat. Reviewer ke 200 boleh minta request fic ke mizuki deh –cari alasan biar gak buru-buru di request fic- ngaco banget sih...tapi biarin aja... Pan Mizuki pengen nyantai dulu. Kalo yang dapet hadiah itu reviewer ke 100, bisa gawat. Mizuki lagi sibuk. Sibuk maen sama males-malesan maksudnya. /Plaakk/

Makasih buat kritik sarannya dan reviewnya ya, **The Red Bloody Scissors, Sagitarius Red, Nam Min Seul, opitiopi, Eqa Skylisght, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, KUROUJI, ayanesakura chan, Saitou asuka, kisafuuma, Akita Fisayu, Yuuki hanami, Kuroyuki31, Secret Girl's, Shizuka Miyuki, Myadorabletetsuya, kiaara, ShilaFantasy, Karui Hikari, haradakiyoshi, Matsuoka Rose, Flow Love, Zhang Fei, Mitarisu, Noir Alvarez **dan **Ningie Cassie. **Sekali lagi, aku bales lewat PM yaa.

Untuk **Raishaa, Raishaa **silahkan dilanjutkan nyatet singkatannya, buat **Mel **ini lanjutan fic nya. Makasih udah baca dan review ya. Terus…bikin akun FFN dong, biar kalian berdua bisa ketularan virus gila ala Mizuki. Okeehhh!

Ini list singkatan yang Mizuki ambil dari reviewer sekalian.

**Pedas: Pelajaran Dasar (HunterTien)**

**Kipas : Kerlingan panas (Sagitarius Red)**

**Ikemen: Ilmu Kekeluargaan dan Mendesah (Eqa Skylight)**

Maaf aku baru bisa pake segitu dulu. Sisanya buat tabungan dimasa depan.

Etto…untuk chapter depan,** aku minta sarannya dong...kira-kira dari semua nama Seme dan Uke yang udah aku kasih, bisa gak kalian tolongin aku buat masang-masanginnya? Tapi…harus kelas Seme sama Uke.** Ane bingung soalnya. Hahaha… /Digeplak/

Sampe ketemu chapter depan ya Minna…**Read n Review plisssss**

.

.

**~~OMAKE~~ **

.

**Cklek**

Pintu Kontraktor –Kantor Untuk Para Dongkrak dan Mentor- dibuka oleh seorang Dongkrak yang mengenakan name tag 'Mitobe Rinnosuke'. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Midorima sedang duduk di kursi putarnya dengan ditemani seorang cobek dihadapannya.

"Oh…Mitobe sensei... Ini PR yang kau minta." Midorima langsung menyerahkan setumpuk kertas folio bergaris pada Mitobe yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

Dengan teliti Mitobe menghitung jumah kertas folio yang diterimanya. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Midorima.

"Ahh…tadi sepertinya ada cobek yang tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau boleh menanyakan pada cobek tersebut…atau…kau boleh memasukkannya dalam daftar cobek yang akan mendapat nilai E kalau kau mau." Jelas Midorima sambil melirik kearah cobek bersurai golden bright yang sejak tadi duduk dihadapannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mitobe langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kontraktor, sehingga hanya terdapat pria beriris hijau dan emas yang saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana Ryouta?" Midorima menyendarkan tubuhnya ke kursi putarnya, memandangi adiknya sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan.

"Uuuhhh…" Ryouta menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Midorima mendekatkan pandangan dengan kedua tangan kini berpindah keatas meja.

**CUUPP**

Tiba-tiba Kise mencium pipi kanan Midorima dengan enggan, membuat kedua pipinya Kise langsung memerah seketika.

"Yang sebelahnya belum." Jelas Midorima santai.

"Anikicchi..!" Kise mulai protes.

"Ya sudah...terserah saja…" Balas Midorima

**CUP**

Kembali Kise mencium pipi Midorima –kali ini yang sebelah kiri. Dengan sigap Midorima langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Kise dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas folio bergaris bertuliskan nama 'Kise Ryouta.'

"Pastikan minggu ini kau dan ayah menginap lagi dirumah lebih lama, sebagi bentuk terimakasihmu kepadaku yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengerjakan PR mu tadi pagi." Tegas Midorima.

Dengan kesal Kise langsung menepis genggaman tangan kakaknya. Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan Kontraktor, setelah sebelumnya berbalik dan berkata,

"Dasar…! Anikicchi nyebelin-ssu!"

Midorima hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang mencibir kearahnya dan buru-buru berlari keluar.

"Hnn….aku tak menyangka ternyata ke-tsundereanmu bisa sirna didepan adikmu ya, Shintarou." Ujar Akashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dapur kecil yang ada di dalam Kontraktor.

"Ya...begitulah…ngomong-ngomong, kudengar ada yang sangat tertarik dengamu di kelas Gigieloh. Huh…cari mati rupanya." Midorima menyesap Kopinya sambil memandangi Akashi yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh…sejak kapan kau hobi mendengar gosip murahan seperti itu?" Akashi memandang Midorima dengan tajam.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah, kalau kau tertarik pada cobek tingkat satu itu, lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"Shintarou, kusarankan untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku." Potong Akashi sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di meja Midorima. Menatap tajam iris hijau dengan penuh maksud.

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja…"

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 yang Bukan Chapter**

**GOMEN NE**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya Mizuki mau ucapin terimakasih buat **ShizukiArista, Eqa Skylight, Sagitarius Red, Shizuki Miyuki, KUROUJI, , Miharu Midorikawa, KyraAkaKuroLover, 68, Dena Shinchi, Ningie Cassie, ShillaFantasy, Lele Shipper, Matsuoka Rose, Kuroyuki31, Kitsuneshi Rei, Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, ayanesakura chan **dan **Raishaa ** juga readertachi semua yang selalu mendukung Mizuki.

Mizuki minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya ke minna semua. Demi menjaga kualitas, Mizuki **TERPAKSA** harus **MENGHIATUSKAN** fic **Official University** ini. Jujur belakangan ini Mizuki mulai menurun kualitas fic nya. Mizuki gak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik kalo harus ngerjain 3 multi chapter sekaligus.

Kalo miinna protes knapa gak fic "Onegai, Akashi kun!" atau "Aku sakit, Shin-chan!" aja yang seharusnya di hiatusin… Mizuki sekali lagi minta maaf. Kedua cerita itu udah punya plot dan jalan cerita dari awal sampe akhir, juga beberapa adegan yang sudah terkonsep lumayan baik. Beda dengan fic Official University ini yang dari awal cuma iseng-iseng dibikin dengan ngandelin plot cerita yang minim.

Adanya fic ini juga berkat review minna yang selalu jadi inspirasi tersendiri buat aku. Tapi jujur…bikin fic ini lebih sulit dari yang aku kira. Terbukti dari kualitas chapter lima yang menurut aku sangat-sangat mengecewakan. Padahal udah aku rombak berulang kali, tapi tetep aja cuma itu yang bisa aku kasih ke kalian.

Makannya… tolong beri aku waktu sekitar satu bulan /dan semoga aja gak lebih/ untuk nyelesein salah satu fic aku yang lain terlebih dulu. Biar aku bisa fokus lagi ke fic ini. Mungkin gak professional banget. Tapi gimanapun aku masih Author baru yang gak sanggup untuk ngerjain 3 fanfic secara bersamaan terlebih lagi pekerjaan aku udah mulai normal lagi. Aku rasa aku gak sanggup.

Dimohon pengertiannya dan kesabaran minna buat nunggu masa hiatus itu. Semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku rencanakan. Ngelarin salah satu fic atau kalau perlu dua-duanya sekalian sambil mengumpulkan selera humor yang entah hilang kemana.

.

Hontou ni gomen ne…

.

Sign

Mizukinokawaii

.

.


End file.
